Harry Potter e a Morte Branca
by Frini
Summary: O passado volta a Hogwarts. Nova professora cheia de segredos, novos alunos, perigos e romance. Tudo isto no quinto ano letivo do jovem Harry. (recomendado para fãs do Snape)
1. Default Chapter

Um grande OI para todos. Este é o primeiro capítulo da minha primeira fan fiction. Espero que gostem. Por favor me digam o que acharam. Ela começa no final do quarto livro, então se não leram os quatro livros...VÃO LER!!!!! Bem, os personagens pertencem a J.K.Rowling. Alguns são meus: Moira, Julie, Roberta e Renata, Iago, Abigail, Justine, e algumas poções, objetos e feitiços. Ah..e o enredo também. Um beijo especial para Aline Carneiro que me incentivou a escrever! Beijocas para todos e boa leitura!!!

****

Harry Potter e a Morte Branca

****

Capítulo I

Presente de aniversário.

- Feliz aniversário! – gritaram todos os Weasley. Harry ainda estava de pijama, descabelado. Colocando os óculos, viu os rostos felizes dos amigos e sorriu. Carlinhos e Gui também estavam presente. 

Obrigado!- disse Harry, sentando na cama.

Quinze anos, Harry. Este é um grande dia. – continuou a Sra. Weasley.

E por isto que devemos começar cedo. – completou Sr. Weasley levando até o aniversariante seu bolo.

Todos cantaram parabéns e desceram para a cozinha enquanto Harry trocava de roupa. Desde que conheceu Rony e sua família, a vida de Harry mudou completamente. Nunca tinha comemorado seu aniversário com os tios muito menos ganhado presentes. Ele não ligava tanto para presentes mas tinha que admitir que ficava feliz em ver que os amigos lembravam. 

Quando Harry chegou na cozinha, teve outra grande surpresa: ela estava abarrotada de doces e salgados de todos os tipos, decorada com balões que flutuavam soltos e em cima da mesa estavam vários pacotes. De Rony e sua família, Harry ganhou um pequeno aparelho em forma de pirâmide amarela.

Se chama animagem. Ele fica vermelho se o animal perto dele for um animago. – explicou Rony. – Depois do que aconteceu com Perebas, achamos que seria útil.

É sim. Muito legal, obrigado. – Harry colocou a pequena pirâmide do seu lado e partiu para o próximo presente. – É da Hermione! – ao abrir, Harry achou um livro com páginas em branco, uma pequena máquina e um bilhete:

__

Querido Harry,

Desculpe não poder estar aí mas meus pais inventaram uma viagem de família. Estou na Itália e volto semana que vem para irmos ao Beco Diagonal juntos. Aqui é bem legal e descobri vários livros novos. Conto quando chegar. Espero que tudo esteja bem. Se você ainda não descobriu, é uma máquina de retratos. Não é trouxa! Já que estamos no quinto ano achei que seria legal termos memórias de Hogwarts.

Feliz aniversário.

Beijos,

Hermione

Boa idéia, Hermione. Como sempre. – disse Harry, sorrindo – De quem será este? – perguntou Harry, abrindo o embrulho. Ao ler o título do livro, Harry sintiu o coração apertar.

História do Torneio Tribuxo. – disse Rony, em uma voz trêmula. Todos se entreolharam e Harry se sentiu extremamente desconfortável. Depois de muitos pesadelos Harry tinha conseguido relaxar durante as férias, mas este livro trouxe toda a preocupação de volta. Ele virou até a última página e lá estava: fotos de todos os campeões de cada escola. Ao lado estava a foto dos campeões do torneio, Cedrico e Harry. Ambos sorrindo timidamente. Abaixo da foto dizia que logo após o empate, Cedrico havia falecido. Harry lembrou do último pedido de Cedrico e seu coração diminuiu ainda mais. Ele era legal, honesto e ,como vários outros, não devia ter morrido.

Leia o bilhete, querido – pediu Sra. Weasley.

__

Querido Harry,

Sei que o presente pode não ser o mais apropriado mas acho que é de grande importância. Não devemos esquecer o passado mas aprender com ele. Seja forte.

Feliz aniversário,

Sirius

O passado era algo que incomodava Harry mas ele sabia que o padrinho tinha razão.

Não fica assim, Harry – disse Gina – Ele está bem onde quer que esteja.

Harry sorriu levemente em afirmação e tentou espantar a tristeza. Ela falou de Sirius ou de Cedrico? 

Abra os outros, Harry. – pediu Jorge, claramente tentando levantar o humor. Em cima da mesa ainda estavam dois pacotes. Harry levantou um pacote pesado e já sabia que era de Hagrid. Era uma caixa cheia de seus famosos doces. Escrito em um pedaço de papel estava a seguinte informação:

__

Mudei a receita. Espero que goste. Feliz aniversário.

Um abraço,

Hagrid.

A Sra. Weasley colocou os doces em cima do balcão da cozinha e disse que daria um jeito neles. Mais um presente restava. Um pacote grande e um pouco pesado amarrado com um cordão dourado. Preso ao cordão estava um pequeno envelope. Harry abriu o envelope e leu em voz alta o bilhete escrito em tinta verde esmeralda.

Feliz aniversário. 

Rony sentou perto do amigo, ambos franzindo a testa e cheios de curiosidade. Se entreolharam e rasgaram o papel de embrulho rapidamente. Era um livro de aparência antiga, capa de couro e páginas amareladas. Harry olhava pelas páginas e concluiu que era um livro de poções e feitiços. Todas as receitas, fórmulas e anotações estavam escritas a mão. Várias tinham as mesmas assinaturas: _L e T_. O peito de Harry trabalhou duro para não deixar seu coração estourá-lo. Harry virou para a contra capa do livro que dizia:

Este diário pertence a:

__

Lilian Evans e _Thiago Potter_

Este livro era dos meus pais! – Disse o jovem rapaz segurando o livro para os outros verem. Quem mandou? – perguntou Sr. Weasley. Não sei. O bilhete só diz "feliz aniversário". Deve ter sido Dumbledore. Ele fez isso no nosso primeiro Natal em Hogwarts com a capa de invisibilidade do seu pai. É...quem mais poderia ser? Vou agradecer quando voltarmos as aulas. Ótimo! Quem quer bolo?! – perguntou Fred entusiasmado. 

O dia foi ótimo. Comeram bolo, doces, jogaram quadribol e riram muito. À noite, Harry estava sentado no jardim, com o livro dos pais no colo. A lua estava cheia e iluminava a noite. Ele voltou a folhear o livro. Além das anotações, encontrou diversos comentários, do mesmo tipo que ele, Rony e Hermione fazem nos seus livros:

"Não tente este sem grama rosa. Ass. T" e "Bem feito! Quem mandou ser apressadinho!. Ass. L" . Harry sorria ao ler e tentava imaginar como eram seus pais quando tinham a sua idade. Será que se metiam em encrenca como ele? Tiravam boas notas como Hermione? Continuando a ler, outras assinaturas apareceram. "S.B." Harry tinha certeza que pertencia a Sirius mas algumas ele não conhecia. No meio da páginas também estavam folhas e pétalas secas, bilhetes e fotos. Uma foto mostrava Thiago vestido com seu uniforme de quadribol, um braço em volta da cintura de Lílian e segurando sua vassoura na outra mão. Ambos sorriam e Lílian acenava. Outra foto mostrava Thiago, Sirius e Remo abraçados e rindo muito. Atrás se via uma placa : Três Vassouras. A última foto foi tirada em um dos corredores de Hogwarts com várias pessoas passando atrás e algumas conversando. Nela estavam Sirius, Remo, Lílian e Thiago, todos em suas vestes de formatura, sempre sorrindo. Harry sorriu mas sentia tristeza, saudade.

E aí, Harry? O livro é legal? – perguntou Rony ao arremessar um gnomo para fora do jardim. Conhecia Rony e os hábitos de sua família a anos mas tirar gnomos do jardim sempre foi e sempre será hilário para Harry. Rony veio se sentar ao lado de Harry. Já dava para ouvir os gnomos resmungarem ao voltar por um buraco na cerca e correr para não serem pegos de novo. Tem fotos dos meus pais e bilhetes. – Harry mostrou o livro para Rony e contou tudo sobre as assinaturas, fotos, bilhetes e anotações. Rony estava empolgado: Imagine só a cara da Hermione quando vir isto? Tem feitiços aqui que eu nunca nem ouvi falar e poções que duvido que até Snape conheça. Pra cama vocês dois! – chamou Sra. Weasley da porta da Toca. Rony entrou mas Harry ficou um pouco mais. Obrigado Dumbledore. – disse o jovem feiticeiro, olhando para o céu, a lua refletindo nas lentes de seus óculos. Ele apertou o livro contra o peito, sorriu levemente e se dirigiu a Toca. Harry foi dormir sem notar o pequeno vulto que o observara o dia inteiro, em cima de uma árvore. Lá em cima, dentro do baú de Harry, a pequena pirâmide ficava vermelha. 


	2. Compras no Beco Diagonal

Capítulo II

Compras no Beco Diagonal

Os dias voaram. Já era hora de irem comprar o material escolar no Beco Diagonal. Harry tinha se divertido durante as férias longe dos Dursleys mas sua preocupação com o retorno de Voldemort nunca o deixou. Ele ainda acordava durante a noite com pesadelos horríveis e ardência na testa. Não tinha nada que ele pudesse fazer a não ser esperar e era isso que o irritava. 

Comam logo – pediu Sr. Weasley, acabando de se vestir apressadamente – Depois das compras ainda tenho uma reunião no Ministério.

O que foi Arthur? – perguntou Sra. Weasley com muita preocupação nos olhos. Harry olhava discretamente para eles, esperando o pior.

Nada Molly, só boatos que quero esclarecer.

As crianças comeram rapidamente o resto do café da manhã. Estavam impressionados com um mousse de chocolate. Sra. Weasley acabou revelando a receita: os doces de Hagrid derretidos. Harry e Rony se olharam sem acreditar. A verdade é que o gosto sempre foi bom mas duro demais para saborear.

Durante a viagem para o Beco Diagonal, Harry notou que o Sr. Weasley parecia ansioso mas não preocupado. Dirigia um carro comprido, emprestado pelo Ministério da Magia. Ele batia os dedos no volante e murmurava palavras muito baixo para se ouvir. Fred e Jorge cochichavam baixinho e Harry sabia que brincadeiras estavam a caminho. Gina olhava pela janela aberta, cabelo ruivo ao vento, olhos fechados e sorriso no rosto. Rony a olhava e, voltando o olhar para Harry, virava os olhos em reprovação. Pararam o carro perto da entrada do Caldeirão Furado e se dirigiram a parede que da acesso ao Beco. A primeira parada foi Gringotes e na saída encontraram Hermione. Os três se dirigiram a Floreios e Botões enquanto Gina, Fred e Jorge foram a uma loja de animais e Sr. Weasley correu para a Travessa do Tranco.

Não me sigam! – ordenou a todos antes de sair, dando uma boa olhada para Harry - Eu volto logo. Encontro vocês no Caldeirão Furado – e saiu, olhando para todos os lados.

Que estranho...ele nunca vai lá. – comentou Rony

Talvez seja por causa do boato- completou Harry. Ele, Rony e Hermione trocaram olhares curiosos mas foi a jovem que falou:

Nem pensar! Não vão se meter em encrenca antes das aulas começarem.

Hermione arrastou os dois pelas mangas das camisas e os levou para comprarem os livros. No caminho, eles contaram para ela tudo sobre o livro que Harry ganhou de aniversário.

E vocês não trouxeram para eu ver?!- indagou Hermione, franzindo a testa e colocando as mãos nos quadris.

E muito pesado para ficar carregando para cima e para baixo. Você vai ver na viagem para Hogwarts. – respondeu Rony, com um ar de superioridade.

Floreios e Botões estava cheio. Foram procurando os títulos na lista mandada pela

Profa. McGonagall e encontraram Roberta e Renata, gêmeas da Corvinal. Hermione não era muito fã delas. As achava fúteis. Roberta e Renata também eram do quinto ano e cobiçadas por meninos das outra séries. Ambas de cabelos escuros e olhos esverdeados, já foram o sonho de Fred e Jorge mas depois do fora que levaram, já não insistiram. As duas avistaram o trio.

Olha, Roberta, quem chegou. Potter e seu fã clube. 

Bom dia Poterretes. – disse Roberta, balançando as madeixas. 

Os três não se mexeram. Harry não dava a mínima para elas, Rony não gostava de ser chamado de fã e Hermione...Bem, Hermione:

Até parecem interessadas em livros – jogou a jovem da Grifinória – tentando conseguir notas melhores este ano? 

Por favor, Granger...como se o nosso desempenho acadêmico fosse da sua conta.

Temos uma vida social muito intensa. Não precisamos nos esconder debaixo de livros. O que é bonito e para ser mostrado.

Hermione estava vermelha de raiva, mordendo o lábio. Tomou fôlego mas foi Harry quem respondeu :

Diga isso a Krum. Acho que não foram as notas de Hermione que o impressionaram.

A expressão de raiva no rosto de Hermione deu lugar a um triunfante sorriso. As duas se retiraram, falando baixo entre si. Hermione se voltou para Harry e apontou o polegar para cima, rindo alto.

Que graça teve isso? – rosnou Rony, vermelho – Grande coisa, um jogador profissional de quadribol te levar para um baile te mandar algumas cartas e...te convidar para passar as férias...nada demais. 

Ciúmes, Rony? – perguntou Hermione.

CIÚMES? EU? DE VOCÊ? HÁ! 

Os três continuaram a olhar livros. Hermione sorrindo interiormente, Rony fingindo que

não se importava e Harry achando muita graça de tudo. Perto da seção de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas, encontraram Simas e Neville. 

Oi gente, como foram de férias? – perguntou Simas, sorrindo.

Bem – respondeu Harry – Eu passei as minhas na casa do Rony e Hermione foi para a Itália. E vocês?

Eu fui para a Grécia com meus pais e Neville foi pesquisar plantas com a avó na Amazônia.

Que legal Neville! – exclamou Hermione – Como foi?

É quente demais mas é muito legal. Eu trouxe algumas espécies novas para casa. 

Nossa...isso vai impressionar Snape. – brincou Hermione. Neville empalideceu ao som do nome do professor que ele mais temia.

Ele não pode saber – disse o menino apavorado, como se isto fosse o maior segredo do mundo – Se ele souber é capaz de me mandar fazer uma poção nova com elas, eu não vou conseguir e ele vai tentar me matar.

Calma, rapaz – disse suavemente uma voz atrás do grupo – Severo é capaz de muitas coisas mas não acho que mataria um aluno. Torturar...talvez.

Professor Lupin! – exclamou Harry, sorrindo.

Todos o cumprimentaram. Lupin ainda parecia cansado mas continuava jovem. Grandes

olhos azuis sorrindo para todos.

O que o senhor está fazendo aqui? – indagou Harry

Prof. Dumbledore me chamou de volta. Me parece que ele conseguiu convencer alguns pais que eu não mordo. E com tudo que tem acontecido, acham que sou mais útil em Hogwarts. Só não acho que o nosso amigo vai gostar disso, não é Neville? - disse Lupin, sorrindo, batendo levemente nas costas de um pálido mas sorridente Neville –Mas não vou dar aula sozinho. As aula de Defesa vão ser dobradas e um outro professor vai dividir o cargo comigo...calma Neville, Snape continua somente em Poções.

Quem é o outro professor? – indagou Hermione

Não é Lockhart. Pode esquecer Hermione. – atirou Rony. Os meninos riram baixo mas ela firmou os lábios, raiva nos olhos.

Não sei quem é. Acho que vamos descobrir quando chegarmos lá. Bem, vou andando. Tenho algumas coisas para colocar em ordem. Vejo vocês em Hogwarts.

As crianças se despediram de Lupin, que saiu e encontrou perto da porta as gêmeas da

Corvinal, sorrindo e jogando os cabelos para ele. Ele apenas balançou a cabeça e se retirou.

Elas não têm vergonha mesmo – comentou Hermione.

__

Ai Gilderoy...você é tão inteligente – disse Rony, imitando muito mal a voz de Hermione, que lhe deu um bom tapa na nuca. Os meninos riram alto desta vez. 

Chegando no Caldeirão Furado, encontraram Fred e Jorge sentados em uma mesa. Gina

estava do outro lado da mesa, lendo a carta de material e tendo certeza que tinha tudo. O Sr. Weasley, vendo-os chegar, se aproximou e se juntou aos outros.

Compraram tudo? Algum problema?

Os três balançaram a cabeça. Hermione foi se sentar ao lado de Gina e Rony se juntou

aos irmãos. Sr. Weasley ainda parecia agitado. Se o boato que o tinha preocupado era verdadeiro ou não, Harry não sabia mas que a visita a Travessa do Tranco tinha deixado o pai de Rony mais agitado, tinha.

Algum problema Sr. Weasley? – perguntou ele, sem deixar os outros ouvirem.

Não, não. Boatos são boatos. Vamos esclarecer tudo na reunião.

A curiosidade de Harry continuava aguçada. Esclarecer o que? Boatos sobre o que?

Com tudo que Voldemort fez no ano passado, Harry tinha todas as razões para estar nervoso e, aparentemente, não era o único. 

Abraço aconchegante, carinho nas costas, sossego. De repente tudo ficou escuro. Gritos. Uma luz verde. Dor. Choro. Gotas caindo em seu rosto. Uma voz suave e distante Outra luz. Dor. Perda Harry acordou com um susto. O pesadelo outra vez. O cabelo perto da nuca estava molhado de suor. O pesadelo estava ficando mais detalhado. Harry respirava fundo, e deitou novamente na cama. Pelo menos a testa não doía. Preocupação e não perigo. Rony roncava levemente. Os jogadores de Quadribol nas paredes de Rony dormiam sonoramente. Harry foi se acalmando. Queria relembrar a parte do abraço, da voz. E foi assim que adormeceu. 


	3. A Nova Professora

****

Capítulo III

A Nova Professora

Euforia na plataforma 9 e ¾. Alunos do primeiro ano claramente se destinguiam dos demais, olhando de boca aberta o trem escarlate que os levaria para a escola de magia e bruxaria. Despedidas e reencontros. Harry mal podia esperar para voltar a Hogwarts. Rony e os outros Weasley já estavam recebendo os lanches da Sra. Weasley, todos fingindo que iriam realmente comê-los. Rony torcia o nariz. Hermione conversava com Gina e com uma menina da Lufa-Lufa. Em cada entrada do trem tinha um auror que olhavam nos olhos de cada um que entrava e um aparelho parecido com o animagem que Rony deu a Harry era posto perto de cada animal. Desagradável, mas perto dos dementadores, aurores eram bem melhores. O Sr. Weasley observava tudo com atenção. Ele parecia mais calmo, mas procurava por algo. Harry não resistiu:

- O Sr. está procurando por alguém?

Sr. Weasley olhou para Harry e, tentando esconder a verdade:

- Não. Só quero ver se está tudo em ordem. Sabe...baús pesados para crianças carregarem sozinhas. - e deixou escapulir um risinho nervoso, do tipo que o falecido Prof. Quirrel tinha.

- Desculpe perguntar, mas a reunião foi bem?

Arthur Weasley encarou Harry. Conheciam-se bem e gostava o suficiente do garoto para não mentir para ele.

- Não precisa se preocupar Harry - disse o patriarca ruivo - os boatos foram confirmados, mas não é nada grave, apenas inesperado. Avistaram uma pessoa que não aparecia há muito tempo e isto causou um alarme no Ministério.

- Meu padrinho?

- Não, não. Mas é alguém que divide opiniões como ele. É complicado...

- E por que esta pessoa apareceu agora?

- É isto que queremos saber. Bem, está na hora de vocês irem. Se comporte, hein.

Um a um, os jovens bruxos e bruxas foram lotando os vagões da locomotiva. Sr. Weasley abraçava os ombros de sua esposa que, como sempre, se emocionava ao vê-los partir. Não demorou muito para Hermione vir pedir o tão falado livro a Harry. Ele, que já sabia que ela iria pedir, não o colocou no baú e o entregou a curiosa amiga. Hermione abriu o livro com cuidado e examinava cada página como se estivesse procurando por pistas:

- Incrível - ela disse, sem levantar os olhos do livro - eu não sabia que esta poção podia realmente ser feita. E esse feitiço...muito bom. 

Ela foi assim metade da viagem, decorando cada feitiço e ingrediente. Examinou o bilhete que veio junto do livro e memorizou cada assinatura. Já Harry e Rony jogaram xadrez e se divertiram com Fred e Jorge. Gina mexia em uma pequena bolsa.

- Pelo amor de Merlin, quer mostrar no que você tanto mexe! - exclamou Fred, seguido por Jorge, que balançava a cabeça em afirmação. Todos no vagão voltaram sua atenção para Gina. Ela, por sua vez:

- Prometem que não vão brigar comigo?

Todos se entreolharam e concordaram. De dentro da bolsa emergiu um pequeno lagarto azul. 

- O QUE É ISSO! - berrou Rony

- SSSHHHHH!!! É uma salamandra. Comprei no Beco Diagonal ontem. Mamãe disse que já estava na hora de ter um bichinho de estimação já que Rony vive com o Pichitinho. O nome dela é Sally. Tenho que dar pimenta para ela comer toda hora já que o fogo onde ela nasceu está em um pote dentro do meu baú. Ela passou pelo animagem, não é um animago, podem ficar tranqüilos.

- Como aprendeu a colocar fogo sobre controle, como sabe tanto sobre salamandras e por que comprou uma!? - perguntou Rony enquanto os gêmeos alimentavam o lagarto. Gina não respondeu, apenas olhou para Hermione e sorriu.

- Ah! Tinha que ser idéia sua! Ela já quase morreu engolida por um basilisco e agora você dá idéia para ela ter um lagarto que vive no fogo! 

- Salamandras, ao contrário do que muitos acreditam, não são venenosas. Bem, não todas. Esta é de uma espécie que tem como característica propriedades de cura em seu sangue. Completamente inofensiva.

Harry olhava para a salamandra. Era realmente muito bonita. Sua cor era um azul forte mas sua barriga, quase lilás. Ela parecia estar bem a vontade com todos a olhando. Rony, depois da bronca de Hermione, chegou mais perto para ver e acabou gostando de Sally.

- Ei Harry, - chamou Jorge - será que você consegue se comunicar com ela? 

- Não. Acho que só serpentes me escutam.

- Tenta - pediu Fred.

Todos se aproximaram, sentados em círculo, Sally no meio e Harry deitado de barriga para baixo, olhando para ela.

- Oi. Você pode me ouvir?

Sally não se mexeu, mas continuou a olhar para ele. Ele olhou para os outros e Rony balançou a cabeça, tinham entendido o que ele disse:

- Acho que não funciona com salamandras - ele disse, se levantando e indo se sentar encostado em uma poltrona - Gina, como você vai fazer para guardar Sally em Hogwarts?

- Vou deixá-la na cabana do Hagrid. Ele vai cuidar bem dela - respondeu a ruivinha, colocando mais uma pimenta na boca de Sally, que mastigava feliz.O resto da viagem correu bem. Nenhum sinal de Malfoy, o que sempre era bom. Alguns alunos do primeiro ano passavam na porta do vagão de Harry para dar uma olhada nele. Já não se importava mais, mas que era chato, era.

Chegando em Hogwarts, avistaram Hagrid. Mais alto do que todos alí, Hagrid mantinha o rosto amigável, embora parecesse cansado.

- Oi Harry! Primeiro ano me sigam! - e lá foi ele com uma fila de crianças seguindo, olhando e comentando tudo. No fim da fila, uma menina loira, olhos claros, se destacava. Andava mais atrás e sozinha. 

- Vamos Harry - chamou Hermione e Harry foi ao seu encontro. Quando olhou para o grupo do primeiro ano de novo, já tinham sumido nos barcos indo a direção do castelo. Harry seguiu os amigos e junto com o restante dos alunos, tomaram outro caminho e se dirigiram ao banquete do primeiro dia de volta a Hogwarts.

Ao chegarem no Grande Salão, reencontraram vários amigos. Lino, Angelina, Katie e o resto do pessoal da Grifinória. Neville e Simas também estavam sentados e, pelos seus rostos, famintos. Para a infelicidade de Harry, Draco Malfoy e seus comparsas estavam sentados na mesa da Sonserina. Malfoy mostrava um enorme e orgulhoso sorriso no rosto. Já na mesa dos professores, o lugar da Professora McGonagall estava vazio. Hagrid estava tomando o seu quando Harry notou que havia outro assento vazio entre Dumbledore e Snape. 

- Será que não conseguiram outro professor? - perguntou Katie

Harry voltou a olhar para a mesa dos professores e encontrou um sorridente Dumbledore. Seus olhos brilhavam através dos óculos de meia lua que usava. Harry não conteve o sorriso. Tinha que lembrar de agradecer o livro. 

Não demorou muito para o Grande Salão ser invadido por uma onda de alunos liderados por Minerva McGonagall. Ela deu as instruções de como a escolha de casas seria feita e começou a chamar os nomes. Vários novos alunos da Grifinória foram recebidos com aplausos. Cada casa vibrava com seus novos integrantes até que:

- Megan Malfoy.

Silêncio seprucal. A jovem veio em direção do banco e se sentou. Era a menina que Harry tinha visto ao sair do trem. Não acreditava que era uma Malfoy. Ela parecia nervosa, mas disfarçava bem. 

- Ela é prima do Draco. - contou Lino.

Todo o salão observava a jovem menina. A mesa da Sonserina estava preste a aplaudir quando:

- Grifinória! - gritou o chapéu seletor.

O sorriso orgulhoso de Malfoy se transformou em uma expressão de nojo e indignação. Toda a mesa da Sonserina tinha a mesma expressão. Alguns comentavam baixo e apontavam para Malfoy. Já os alunos da Grifinória estavam tão boquiabertos que ninguém se ligou em aplaudir a nova integrante. Foi Harry que começou e os outros seguiram. Megan veio se sentar e não abriu a boca nem sorriu. Olhou para Harry, olhou para Draco, e voltou o olhar para a mesa dos professores onde encontrou um sorridente Lupin batendo palmas. Megan sorriu leve e rapidamente.

A cerimônia continuou e após as advertências sobre a floresta proibida e Argus Filch, Dumbledore deu a notícia:

- Espero que tenham tido ótimas férias pois este ano vai ser um ano difícil. Devido aos acontecimentos do ano passado foi decidido que as aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas serão dobradas - alunos reclamavam baixo - Sim, eu sei, mas é necessário. Muitos de vocês conhecem o Professor Remo Lupin, que será um dos mestres desta matéria - vários alunos aplaudiram e meninas assoviaram, Lupin sorriu timidamente.

Durante todo o tempo, Harry observou Snape. Juntando as sobrancelhas e com os lábios firmemente fechados, Snape estava furioso. Dois professores para dar a matéria que ele tanto quer e ele não foi escolhido. Outra coisa que Harry também notou é que os outros professores também não pareciam saber quem era o professor que dividiria o cargo com Lupin. Dumbldore continuou:

- A outra pessoa que estará dando aula juntamente com Prof. Lupin chegará hoje a noite. Tenho o grande prazer de lhes informar que a nova professora é a minha filha, Moira Dumbledore.

CAOS! Expressões de pânico, felicidade, surpresa e confusão. Alunos cochichavam entre si. Harry estava perdido no meio disso tudo. Nem sabia que Dumbledore era casado muito menos que tinha uma filha. Tentou perguntar isso para alguém, mas ninguém deu ouvidos. Hermione falava rapidamente com Angelina; Rony, Fred e Jorge conversavam entusiasmado,s mas foi Megan que surpreendeu Harry. Ela tinha um enorme sorriso no rosto, mas o conteve quando viu Harry a olhando. Ele, não conseguindo a atenção de ninguém, se voltou para a mesa dos professores e ficou ainda mais surpreso: Snape estava ainda mais pálido do que já era, em choque, olhar perdido, lábios entreabertos, como se não estivesse acreditando no que acabara de ouvir. Já Lupin tinha um enorme sorriso no rosto, se inclinando sobre a mesa e trocando olhares felizes com McGonagall. Flitwick, Sprout e Hooch também sorriam, mas Trelawney deu um sorriso amarelo e o restante dos professores não pareciam estar tão contentes assim, mas não desgostavam da notícia como a professora de adivinhação. Dumbledore pediu silêncio e foi obedecido imediatamente. 

- Tenho certeza que será um ano...interessante. Que o banquete comece! - e as mesas se encheram de comida. Muitos comeram, outros não conseguiram, nervosos demais, e Harry não entendia a razão para tanta agitação:

- Qual é o problema? O quê que tem a filha de Dumbledore? Eu nem sabia que era casado.

- Ele é viúvo e ela é a única filha dele. - respondeu Hermione

- É uma longa história. Te contamos no salão comunal. - continuou Rony.

O salão acalmou um pouco. Harry jantou assim como seus amigos. Professores também, Lupin se levantou e tomou o lugar vazio entre Snape e Dumbledore. Parecia mais jovem do que nunca. Snape não se mexia. 

- Como a convenceu? - perguntou Lupin

- Bem, ela queria voltar já a um tempo mas não podia. Eu contei o que vem acontecendo nos últimos quatro anos, a maioria ela já sabia, e ela aceitou. 

- Que bom, Alvo. - sorria Minerva McGonagall, colocando as mãos juntas a baixo de seu queixo.

- O senhor parece muito feliz. Já faz um bom tempo desde que o vimos assim. - comentou Lupin.

- Estamos separados a muito tempo. Já estava na hora dela voltar para casa.

- Hagrid, por favor, não chore. Olhe os alunos... - comentou McGonagall.

Hagrid puxou um lenço, que mais parecia um lençol, do bolso do casaco e enxugou as lágrimas.

- Faz tanto tempo...(snif)...Ela era uma adolescente quando a vi pela última vez...tinha acabado de terminar com o...

- Shh! - chamou Lupin

Snape se levantou bruscamente e, olhando de rabo de olho para os professores, retomou sua postura:

- Com licença - disse em voz baixa e saiu pela porta de trás do salão.

Lá fora, Severo Snape foi andar pelos corredores. Precisava de ar. "isto não pode estar acontecendo" pensava ele. Ele ouvia os quadros comentarem sobre o retorno de Moira, o que fazia suas mãos suarem. Tanto tempo sem vê-la, sem ter notícias. Sabia que Lupin a encontrara algumas vezes, mas nunca iria perguntar dela para ele. Snape se encostou em uma pilastra.

- Tudo bem, Severo? - disse Lupin, emergindo do salão.

Snape se recompôs rapidamente.

- Por que não estaria? - voz baixa, em controle novamente. 

- Por nada. - Lupin se aproximou - Pode ser difícil tê-la de volta e...

- Não a tenho de volta - cortou a fala; saiu como não devia - não tenho dificuldades. Srta. Dumbledore é uma bruxa muito capaz e será ótima professora. Com licença. - e deu as costas a Lupin, andando de volta para seus aposentos.

- Se quiser conversar, sabe onde me achar. - mas o mestre de Poções não deu ouvidos. 

Lupin sempre tentou se tornar amigo de Snape. Mesmo Tiago e Sirius não gostando dele, Lupin o achava muito solitário e solidão para um bruxo do calibre de Snape podia ser perigoso. Mas a única pessoa que conseguiu chegar perto dele, ou melhor, que ele deixou chegar perto dele foi Moira e com ela de volta, Severo Snape travaria uma batalha não com Voldemort mas com algo muito mais forte. Com uma força que esteve adormecida por quase quinze anos: seus sentimentos. 

Após o jantar, os alunos voltaram aos seus respectivos salões comunais. Harry tinha ouvido Malfoy dizer que precisava mandar uma coruja urgente para o pai. Ao entrar no salão da Grifinória, muito barulho:

Querem fazer o favor de me contarem qual é o problema? – pediu Harry aos amigos.

Ele foi praticamente empurrado até o meio da sala, onde sentou no chão encostado em uma poltrona. Todos os alunos se amontoaram no salão.

Não sei por onde começar. – disse Hermione.

Fácil, pelos boatos. – disse Fred, se sentando ao lado de Kate.

Que boatos?

Existem muitos – explicou Rony – um deles é que ela seguidora de Você- Sabe- Quem. Uma comensal da morte.

Besteira! – protestou Jorge – Este já foi provado que era mentira. Só por que ela é uma das bruxas mais conceituadas em artes das trevas pessoas começam a inventar.

É, mas a mãe dela era da Sonserina – disse Neville, segurando seu sapo, Trevor, entre as mãos.

E daí? Sei que não é a melhor casa mas não é desculpa para ela ser má. Dumbledore não se casaria com alguém assim. Sem contar que Srta. Dumbledore foi da Grifinória. – protestou Hermione.

Acho que ser da Grifinória não é mais desculpa para ser bom, não é? – disse Alicia, olhando de rabo de olho para Megan, que por sua vez olhava por uma janela, aparentemente não prestando atenção na conversa.

Espera um pouco – pediu Harry – Esqueçam os boatos. Alguém sabe de fatos?

Pouco. Eles se misturam muito. Sei que ela perdeu a mãe logo após se formar. Há quase quinze anos. – contou Lino.

Harry nunca tinha pensado em Dumbledore como viúvo. Ele perdeu a esposa na mesma época que ele perdeu seus pais. Como ele nunca disse nada?

Como ela morreu? – perguntou Gina, triste.

Pela mão do Lorde das Trevas. – respondeu uma voz distante. Todos viraram, e perto da janela estava Megan, olhando para eles. – Ele a matou.

Como sabe disso? – perguntou Harry.

Megan fixou o olhar nele. Olhos azuis frios, mortos demais para uma menina de onze anos. A menina não respondeu. Apenas subiu as escadas que levavam para o dormitório e sumiu. O clima no salão ficou tenso com a resposta de Megan. Harry não queria mais pensar no que ela dissera nem no que mais ela sabia e não revelou.

Bom, vamos ver do que se trata amanhã – disse Harry se levantando para ir dormir.

É disso que tenho medo – reclamou Neville, com tremor na voz – Se ela realmente for a metade do que dizem, vai ser uma versão feminina do Snape só que pior.

Todos se entreolharam e não demorou muito para uma explosão de gargalhadas tomar conta do salão. Dali para frente o clima melhorou. Conversaram sobre outros assuntos, alguns alunos novos se apresentaram, comentaram sobre um Sonserino que foi transferido de Durmstrang, dos testes para escolher o novo goleiro da Grifinória, já que Olivio Wood se formou ano passado. Riram muito e Harry até tirou algumas fotos com a máquina que Hermione lhe deu. Foram dormir tarde, quando Minerva McGonagall apareceu já de pijamas, pedindo que fossem dormir e parassem com o barulho. Ela deixou escapar que os chefes das outras casas estavam fazendo o mesmo. Aparentemente não eram apenas Grifinórios que estavam curiosos com a chegada da nova professora. Harry demorou a pegar no sono, ficou olhando para o teto, pensando no que estaria para acontecer este ano. Ele adormeceu antes da carruagem que trazia a filha do diretor chegar. 

Já passava da meia-noite quando o galope dos cavalos foi ouvido. Do fundo do terreno de Hogwarts, dois cavalos cinza chumbo puxavam uma grande carruagem negra. O senhor que comandava os cavalos era baixinho e vestia um terno quadriculado. Bigodudo e com grandes olhos negros, ele lembrava um elfo doméstico. 

A carruagem parou em frente as escadas que levam ao castelo. O pequeno homem desceu da carruagem com um pouco de dificuldade e abriu a porta. De dentro saiu Moira Dumbledore. Vestindo preto, seu rosto alvo sobressaía embaixo do capuz que cobria sua cabeça. Grandes olhos castanhos com cílios compridos olharam para a escada onde encontraram os olhos azuis de Dumbledore sorrindo de volta. Ela desceu e foi de encontro ao pai, abraçando-o firmemente:

Senti tanto a sua falta. – falou Dumbledore, tocando a face da filha com a sua – Estou feliz que esteja em casa.

Estou feliz de estar em casa. Senti muitas saudades, papai – respondeu a filha, voz gentil, sincera, mantendo os olhos fechados.

Dumbledore se afastou e segurou as mãos da filha:

Igual a sua mãe. Você ficou tão alta!.

Não comece, papai. – ela disse com um sorriso. Foi aí que ela avistou Lupin atrás de Dumbledore. O professor sorria com tanta vontade que mais parecia uma criança em uma loja de brinquedos. Ele desceu as escadas correndo e, a segurando pela cintura, rodopiou com ela, tirando-a do chão. Moira tentou, mas não conseguia conter o sorriso.

Estou feliz que está de volta. – sussurrou o professor ao pé do ouvido da amiga, colocando-a de volta no chão, mas ainda a segurando pela cintura.

Vamos ver se esta felicidade continua quando trabalharmos juntos. – brincou Moira, segurando os ombros do amigo. Lupin sorriu e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha. Ela sorriu e se dirigiu ao pequeno homem perto da carruagem. Ela foi até ele, que já havia retirado sua bagagem do veículo, o pagou e agradeceu. Ele sorriu, subiu de volta na carruagem e foi embora. Lupin foi chamar os elfos domésticos para levarem a bagagem de Moira para o seu quarto. Eles se despediram e ele foi embora.

Moira se voltou para o castelo, olhou para sua torre mais alta e deixou escapar um suspiro. Olhou para seu pai, subiu as escadas até ele e foram andando em direção ao seu quarto.

Quase nada mudou desde que foi embora. – disse Dumbledore, 

Muita coisa mudou. – ela disse em voz baixa, nostálgica. Dumbledore parou e a encarou:

Está segura aqui. Não vai precisar mais se esconder, prometo – ela sorriu levemente - O que me diz de viramos a página e fazer de seu retorno um novo começo? Deixemos o passado onde ele pertence. 

Gostaria disso.

Subiram até o andar do salão comunal da Grifinória e na porta do lado ficava o quarto de Moira. 

E o ministério? Comentaram alguma coisa com o senhor?

Sim, sim. Perguntas e mais perguntas. Disse não saber ao certo do que se tratava. Deixei que ficassem um pouco nervosos. Você fez de propósito não fez?

Não, alguém deve ter me visto na Travessa do Tranco e decidiram fazer uma tempestade em copo d'água. Muita confusão?

Bastante, mas não acredito que teremos muitos problemas vindo deles. Alguns, mas não muitos. Agora, vá dormir que você terá que lidar com vários rostinhos curiosos amanhã.

A reação quando lhes disse foi grande?

Homérica! Boa sorte!

Morgana me ajude. – brincou Moira.

Dumbeldore beijou a testa da filha e se retirou. Ela olhou o retrato da Mulher Gorda, que dormia profundamente, e seu sorriso se desfez. Seus olhos amendoados se fixaram ali, sem piscar, sua expressão endureceu. Momentos depois, ela virou a maçaneta e entrou em seu quarto. 


	4. Uma Rival á Altura

Gostaria de agradecer a Lily por ter escrito a minha ÚNICA review. Valeu pela força Li! Espero que você não seja mais a única a ler esta fic e que goste deste capítulo. E para a galera que até lê, mas não escreve para mim...tudo bem...aqui se faz, aqui se paga, valeu?

Um grande beijo para a galera do Aluado e Potterland e um especial para o povo do Aurores e do harrypotterfanfics! Até mais!

****

Capítulo 4

Uma Rival á Altura

No primeiro dia de aula o Grande Salão estava lotado de alunos famintos. Todos conversavam enquanto comiam seu café da manhã, alguns olhavam curiosos para a mesa dos professores, procurando pela filha de Dumbledore para apenas achar um lugar vazio. Os curiosos alunos do primeiro ano esticavam seus pescoços para dar uma olhada no Garoto que Sobreviveu. Harry notou, mas já não se importava tanto. Megan Malfoy se sentou na ponta da mesa da Grifinória. Sem expressão alguma em seu rosto, Hermione notou que ela evitava olhar para o seu primo a todo custo. Era óbvio que Megan não estava contente com a seleção, mas não havia nada que podia ser feito. Hermione quase sentiu pena da garota.

Snape tomou seu café quieto, movendo seus olhos de Megan para Iago. Olhou para Harry, que estava sorrindo, conversando com Rony e Hermione. Seus lábios se afinaram com ódio. Ele acabou sua refeição e se retirou sem falar com ninguém, mas notando o lugar vazio ao seu lado. Dumbledore notou a diferença no comportamento de Snape, mas não fez comentários. Sabia o suficiente para não falar sobre isso, pelo menos não agora.

- Você já imaginou quando o papai souber que a filha de Dumbledore é nossa professora? – perguntou Fred.

- Por que? – perguntou Neville, passando geléia de abóbora na torrada.

- Bem, ele disse que quando a guerra contra Você-Sabe-Quem ficou séria, apesar de tudo, Moira ajudou bastante – explicou Jorge.

- Apesar de tudo o que? – perguntou Hermione, arrumando seus livros na pasta.

- Mamãe nunca nos disse. Toda vez que Moira era mencionada, ela ficava com uma cara triste – lembrou Rony.

- Deve ser porque Moira perdeu a mãe – comentou Harry, olhando para Megan, que comia seu cereal em silêncio – Sra. Weasley ficava assim quando falava sobre meus pais.

A mesa ficou em silêncio.

- Tudo bem...vocês podem respirar agora – brincou Harry, quebrando o gelo. Hermione e Gina estavam contentes que ele não se importava mais em falar de seus pais.

Harry se levantou para ir para a aula, assim como seus amigos. Ele sentia falta de seus pais, mas como Dumbledore havia dito uma vez, 'Não é bom viver no passado'. Devagar, as imagens de seus pais, Sirius, Lupin, sorrindo e acenando encheram sua mente. Ele lembrou a felicidade nos rostos de seus pais enquanto o seguravam no colo. Harry sorriu. Ele tinha que agradecer Dumbledore pelo livro.

Chegando na sala de aula, encontraram Lupin saindo.

- Professor, nós não temos aula com o senhor agora? – perguntou Hermione. 

- Grifinória e Sonserina vão ter aula com a professora Dumbledore. Eu estou encarregado da Corvinal e Lufa Lufa.

Hermione levantou as sobrancelhas em surpresa e Rony engoliu em seco.

- Já que as aulas de Defesa foram dobradas, todos os quinto anos estão tendo ao mesmo tempo, então nós resolvemos dividir as casas – Lupin olhou para as caras preocupadas e sorriu – Não se preocupem. Ela não é tão má – e se retirou para a sala ao lado.

Com aquilo, os alunos entraram na sala. Apreensivos, Harry, Rony, Hermione e Neville se sentaram. Notaram duas portas no fundo da sala. Uma à direita que provavelmente ligava a sala de Moira com a sala de aula e uma à esquerda que conectava as duas salas de aula de Defesa. Assim que o sinal tocou, Moira entrou na sala pela porta da direita.

- Bom dia – ela disse em uma voz séria, mas agradável.

O queixo de Rony caiu. Ninguém estava esperando uma professora tão jovem. Poucos anos mais nova do que Lupin, Moira era um bela visão. Alta, magra, mas com curvas, ela usava um vestido preto comprido e cintado, de mangas longas, com vestes da mesma cor. O decote do vestido deixava a vista somente de sua clavícula para cima, mostrando sua pele alva. Com seu cabelo castanho escuro preso em um coque elegante, Moira tinha uma postura clássica, como a de uma bailarina.

Ela colocou seus livros em cima da mesa, pegou a chamada e se dirigiu ao centro da sala, deixando cair seu olhar sobre os alunos. Nem o som da respiração deles era ouvido. Harry nunca tinha visto alguém como ela. Era como se sua presença exigisse respeito.

Lendo os nomes na chamada, seus olhos pousaram sobre um, uma sobrancelha subiu e seu olhar se voltou para Iago Laois, que sorriu maliciosamente para ela. Ela se voltou para o resto da turma, ciente de quão nervosos todos aparentavam, e fez a chamada. Harry respondeu timidamente.

__

  
Igual ao pai.

- Sou a professora Dumbledore, como vocês provavelmente já sabem – ela disse enquanto começou a andar pela sala – Também creio que já sabem o motivo das mudanças desta aula – alunos balançavam as cabeças em afirmação – Infelizmente os acontecimentos dos últimos quatro anos se agravaram e vocês devem estar preparados para o pior– ela parou ao lado da mesa de Harry e olhou rapidamente para o menino antes de se dirigir à turma novamente – Por isto desobediência não será tolerada. É imperativo que todos vocês saibam exatamente o que estão fazendo, por isso não hesitem em tirar dúvidas. Fui clara? – os alunos balançaram a cabeça – Alguma dúvida até aqui? – sacudiram a cabeça em negação – Ótimo. Por favor se levantem e venham para o centro da sala.

Harry olhou para Rony estranhando o pedido, mas seguiu o pedido da professora. Hermione se juntou aos amigos e Draco e Iago se posicionaram no fundo da sala, observando a professora. Ainda muito impressionados por tudo que ouviram sobre Moira,os alunos não chegaram muito perto dela, mas ela ou não se deu conta ou não se importou.

- Quem sabe me dizer o que é um Infezadim?

Moira olhou para a turma e achou a mão de Hermione meio levantada

- Sim, Srta. Granger? 

- Bem...é uma criatura pequena que explora verbalmente as fraquezas de seu oponente para faze-lo confuso. 

- Muito bem. Similar ao Bicho-Papão, o Infezadim não é fisicamente violento e seu único propósito é gerar caos. Alguém sabe como silenciar um Infezadim? Sim Srta. Granger? 

- Varinhas não são usadas para combate-lo. Enquanto ele está atacando alguém verbalmente, esta pessoa tem que se concentrar exatamente no contrário do que ele está dizendo...em coisas positivas. Nunca perca contato visual nem corra, pois ele não vai deixa-lo em paz até que ouça o que ele tem para dizer. Se o oponente conseguir confundi-lo o suficiente, o Infezadim vai parar e procurar outra pessoa para atacar.

Ao terminar, a classe olhava boquiaberta para Hermione, que ficou sem graça. Moira levantou as sobrancelhas para a menina.

- Muito bem, Srta. Granger. Você acabou de dar a Griginória dez pontos.

Hermione brilhava com orgulho e sorria a Harry e Rony. 

- Continuando, eu tenho um Infezadim para praticarmos. Voluntários? – A jovem professora se surpreendeu quando Harry Potter levantou a mão – Se aproxime Sr. Potter . 

Harry se aproximou e a turma abriu espaço para os dois. Encararam-se por algum tempo até Moira se virar e se dirigir a sua mesa, onde uma caixa de vidro foi descoberta revelando conter uma criatura extremamente feia, que pressionava seu rosto contra o vidro. Levemente maior do que um gnomo, o Infezadim era coberto por pêlo vermelho e tinha dois olhinhos roxos. Ele reclamava quando Moira o segurou. Aparentemente, ela já o tinha silenciado antes e ele não gostou. Ela colocou a criatura no chão, oposto a Harry e se alocou atrás do jovem feiticeiro. Não demorou muito para a criatura apertar suas garrinhas juntas, sorrir, e começar a arremessar horríveis palavras para Harry em uma voz muito grossa para seu tamanho.

- Seus pais estão mortos por sua causa. Você nunca vai ter uma casa em lugar algum. Seu padrinho te odeia.

Harry virou de costas e fechou os olhos. A criatura parou de falar e esperou silenciosamente para que ele virasse de volta. Harry nunca pensou que seria tão difícil, mas era. Escutar tudo aquilo e ter outras pessoas ouvindo também era muito para ele suportar no primeiro dia de aula. Suas fraquezas expostas em frente de pessoas com Draco, que ele sabia que iria usa-las a seu favor. Alunos começaram a comentar o que ouviram, mas pararam rapidamente assim que viram o olhar de Moira. Assim como McGonagall e Snape, Moira tinha o dom de manter alunos quietos sem ter que dizer uma só palavra. 

Harry abriu os olhos para encontrar os de Moira nos dele, seu rosto bem perto. Foi aí que Harry notou as sardas claras que ela tinha nas bochechas e ombros, fazendo-a aparentar ainda mais jovem. O que realmente o surpreendeu foi o que ele viu nos olhos da professora: o mesmo brilho que existia nos de Alvo Dumbledore.

- Você já enfrentou piores tarefas e voltará a enfrenta-las. Se concentre – ela disse quase sussurrando. 

Harry se sentiu estranho. Era como se ela o conhecesse. Sua voz o fez sentir-se seguro, confiante.

- Agora se vire e acabe com ele.

Harry respirou profundamente e virou para encarar o Infezadim. Ele apertou a vista e se concentrou, dizendo coisas para si mesmo.

__

Não foi minha culpa que meus pais morreram. Eu tenho uma casa com os Weasleys e aqui em Hogwarts e um dia eu vou morar com o meu padrinho que me ama.

Os dois se enfrentaram por mais algum tempo. Harry não piscava e a criatura não parava de dizer coisas horríveis para o menino. Alguns minutos passaram até que o sorriso no rosto do Infezadim sumiu, ele cruzou os braçinhos, abaixou a cabeça e sentou no chão, reclamando baixinho. Vários alunos aplaudiram e Harry suspirou aliviado. Não demorou muito para que o animalzinho olhasse para outro aluno, e seus olhinhos brilhassem com maldade novamente.

Toda a turma teve sua chance com o Infezadim, e pelo barulho vindo da sala de Lupin, eles também tiveram. Muitas crueldades foram ditas, mas em geral os alunos se saíram muito bem. Hermione ainda tinha lágrima nos olhos por causa do que fora dito, mas mesmo assim conseguiu calar a boca da criatura. Quando o sinal tocou, o Infezadim estava exausto e muito zangado. Os alunos foram se retirando, comentando como foram valentes e confortando os amigos.

- Olha Neville, você é o meu melhor amigo. Eu não ligo se você não é bom em poções – disse Simas 

- Obrigada Simas. Eu te ajudo em Herbologia se você me ajudar em Poções. 

- Feito!

Harry estava prestes a sair quando mudou de caminho e se dirigiu à professora, que estava cobrindo a caixa do Infezadim. 

- Professora?

Moira se virou. Harry não conseguia conter o frio na espinha quando ela o olhou. Alguma coisa sobre seus olhos o deixava nervoso, como se pudessem ler sua mente. Amendoados como os de um gato, os olhos da professora estavam sobre os dele novamente.

- Pois não, Sr. Potter. 

- É...Eu queria agradecer pelo que a senhorita disse. Mas como soube?

Ela piscou os compridos e volumosos cílios. Harry não conseguia ver o que ela estava pensando. Seus olhos não a denunciavam como os do Lupin faziam. 

- Sobre você enfrentar perigos? – ela perguntou andando em torno de sua mesa, sentando-se em sua cadeira. – Todos do mundo mágico sabem. Seus feitos chegaram aos meus ouvidos alguns anos atrás. – Harry balançou a cabeça.

__

Claro...TODO mundo sabe – ele pensou.

Moira observava o menino. Entrelaçou seus longos e finos dedos juntos e apoiou seu queixo em cima deles.

- Isso o incomoda? 

- O quê? – Harry olhou de volta para a professora e lá estavam eles. Seus olhos fixos nele, fazendo-o se sentir indefeso perto dela. 

- Que todos sabem seu nome e o que você fez? – ela continuou, sua voz aveludada, baixa, séria. 

- Um pouco. – ele respondeu, abaixando a cabeça – Acontece com a senhorita também, não é?

No momento que as palavras deixaram os lábios de Harry ele se arrependeu, mas não conseguiu domar sua curiosidade. Ele parecia saber muito sobre ele e o jeito que ela falava e o olhava...tão diferente de Dumbledore e ao mesmo tempo tão igual. Ele não negava que ela parecia uma linda rainha má, que sua presença o ameaçava, mas ao mesmo tempo ele se sentia...protegido. E o fato que ele se sentia assim por uma professora que era conhecida por suas habilidades com Magia Negra o incomodava. 

Moira arqueou as sobrancelhas ao ouvir a pergunta e um pequeno sorriso se formou no canto de seus lábios rosados.

- Acontece. E como _você_ soube? – ela perguntou, se recostando na cadeira, suas unhas compridas fazendo um barulho baixo ao entrar em contato com a madeira da mesa. 

- Hum...existem boatos 

- Ah...boatos – ainda sorrindo, ela arregalou levemente os olhos ao som da palavra – Por isso que vocês estavam tão quietos – seu sorriso fez Harry se sentir um pouco melhor – existem muitos boatos, huh? – ele afirmou que sim. O tom de deboche em sua voz o fez sorrir, mas logo este tom sumiu e um mais sério tomou seu lugar – O senhor deve ir ou se atrasará para a próxima aula. – Harry sorriu levemente, pegou sua pasta e se dirigiu à saída – Potter – ela chamou e Harry parou e se voltou para ela – De nada – E Harry saiu da sala.

Moira sabia que boatos sobre ela se espalhavam velozmente onde quer que ela fosse. Sempre foi assim, mesmo antes de tudo acontecer. Ela não se importava mais. A maioria era tão ridícula que a fazia rir, mas alguns eram verdadeiros e ela se perguntava o quanto pessoas realmente sabiam.

Ele observou Harry sair. _Curioso como sua mãe_. Aliviada que ele não a temia tanto como os outros, Moira sorriu internamente. _Já é um rapaz. Fiquei longe tempo demais._

Do lado de fora da sala, Hermione e Rony esperavam sozinhos por Harry. Ela ainda tinha lágrimas nos olhos, mas lutava contra elas ferozmente, de costas para Rony, que tinha suas orelhas muito vermelhas.

- Você sabe que aquilo não é verdade, não sabe? – perguntou o ruivo. Hermione não o olhou. – Você é muito importante para mim, Mione. – ele sussurrou, seu rosto agora combinava com a cor de suas orelhas. 

- Eu sou? – ela perguntou, se virando para ele, corando. Ele sorriu levemente. – Sabe Rony...você também é muito importante para mim.

Rony pensou que suas pernas não iam agüentar seu peso. Hermione se aproximou e o beijou suavemente no rosto. Ele estava tão vermelho que parecia que ia explodir. Os dois se olharam, rindo baixinho e abaixando suas cabeças. Que estranho...será um feitiço? Como tanto frio conseguiu entrar em suas barrigas? Por que seus lábios não paravam de sorrir?

- Obrigado por esperarem – disse Harry, saindo da sala, trazendo seus amigos de volta a realidade – O que foi? – ele perguntou para os dois, que de repente pareceram muito sem graça e gaguejavam – Deixa pra lá. – Provavelmente eles devem ter discutido o que o Infezadim disse. Harry podia apostar que Rony e Hermione estavam a caminho de descobrir o que ele já sabia desde o ano passado: ambos eram loucos um pelo outro, mas muito orgulhosos para admitirem. 

- Então? – Hermione começou – o que você queria com a professora Dumbledore?

Harry contou tudo sobre a sua conversa com a professora. Hermione franziu a testa, perdida em pensamentos.

- Lupin tinha razão. Ela é...legal. – disse Harry, sem ter certeza que a escolha de palavras era a adequada. 

- Quem? – perguntou uma voz familiar vindo atrás deles.

Os três congelaram ao ver Alvo Dumbledore e pela primeira vez a presença do diretor os deixou nervosos. Dumbledore sorriu.

- Pergunta boba. Então... ela os assustou? 

- Um pouco – respondeu Rony, que ganhou um olhar zangado de Harry e uma cotovelada de Hermione – ÁI! Mas é verdade!. 

- Tudo bem...ela causa essa primeira impressão. Sua mãe não era diferente. – os três abaixaram levemente suas cabeças. 

- Professor? – chamou Harry. Dumbledore olhou para o jovem. – Nós soubemos de sua esposa. 

- Sentimos muito, professor – completou Hermione seguida de Rony. 

- Obrigado – respondeu o sábio bruxo. Um olhar triste atrás dos seus óculos de meia lua – Acho que eu não preciso perguntar como vocês três descobriram já que nada permanece em segredo durante muito tempo em Hogwarts. – um pequeno sorriso surgiu em seus lábios – Agora...vocês não vão se atrasar para Transfiguração?

Um olhar de "estamos mortos" apareceu nos jovens rostos e Hermione e Rony seguiram correndo em direção à sala de McGonagall, deixando Dumbledore sorrindo, olhando os dois correrem. Harry também ficou para trás.

- Não vai à aula, Harry? 

- Ela vai me deixar em detenção do mesmo jeito. Eu queria lhe agradecer. 

- Pelo que? 

- Pelo livro que o senhor me mandou no meu aniversário. Aquele que pertenceu aos meus pais.

Dumbledore franziu a testa, em dúvida.

- Perdoe-me Harry, mas eu não lhe mandei nenhum livro.

Os olhos de Harry cresceram em seu rosto _Quem mandou então?_

- Mas não se preocupe...tenho certeza que vai descobrir quem o mandou. Como já disse, existem poucos segredos aqui.

Harry concordou. Dumbledore se virou para entrar na sala da filha quando Harry o chamou de volta. 

- Desculpe-me por perguntar isso professor, mas... 

- Mas não pode evitar – completou Alvo. 

- Por que o senhor nunca falou nada sobre sua esposa antes? – segunda vez em poucas horas que Harry tinha se arrependido de ser tão curioso. 

- Você lembra no seu primeiro ano aqui, quando lhe disse que certas coisas eu não poderia lhe responder? Bem, esta é uma delas.

Harry compreendeu, sem graça de ter perguntado. Dumbledore não se importava em falar de sua esposa, mas sim de como a perdeu. 

- Como ela se chamava? 

- Tsarina – Dumbledore respondeu com um olhar nostálgico em seus olhos azuis e um sorriso em seus lábios. 

Ele colocou uma mão sobre o ombro de Harry, e o olhou por alguns segundos. Assim como Moira, parecia ler sua mente.

- Agora vá para aula antes que _eu_ te de uma detenção. 

Harry sorriu e desatou a correr em direção à sala de Transfiguração. Era claro como Dumbledore era apaixonado por sua esposa. Voldemort a matou, Megan disse, mas por que? Por que Dumbledore não conseguiu protege-la dele? E Moira? Por que tantos boatos sobre ela? Ele tinha que discutir isto com Rony e Hermione mais tarde.

Dentro da sala de Moira, Lupin abriu a porta da esquerda, colocou a cabeça dentro da sala e sorriu.

- Oi amor!

Moira retornou o sorriso levemente, ainda sentada confortavelmente em sua cadeira.

- Como foi sua aula? – ela perguntou. 

- Bem – ele disse, se encostando contra a mesa dela – As gêmeas da Corvinal tiveram um ataque nervoso porque o Infezadim as chamou de feias. Tive que leva-las para Poppy, mas fora isso...tudo foi bem. A sua? 

- Já lidei com criaturas piores.

Moira não queria dizer como os alunos estavam nervosos sobre ela. Lupin e Moira são amigos desde que ambos pudessem lembrar e ele sempre que tinha chance caçoava dela só para irritá-la.

- Então...não teve que amaldiçoar ninguém? Tsk, tsk...Você era má quando a conheci – ele disse, brincando. 

- Má com você porque merecia – ela disse calmamente, seus olhos fechados. 

- Por favor...você era má e ainda é.

Moira abriu os olhos surpresa e achou os azuis de Lupin brilhando com escárnio. 

- Não me tente, lobo. 

- Má _e_ safada! 

- Ora, pare com essa besteira – ela disse se levantando, rindo. 

- Que bom! Eu gosto de ouvir você rir novamente – disse Dumbledore se dirigindo aos professores – Senti falta disso.

Lupin concordou. Moira sempre foi quieta e séria durante a maior parte do tempo, sempre em controle de si, mas volta e meia, ela não resistia rir de alguns comentários de Lupin. Era bom...ela não ria há anos.

- Bem, como não temos aula até depois do almoço, vou para a sala dos professores – disse Lupin. 

- Encontraremos com você lá – disse Dumbledore.

Lupin concordou e se retirou. Não demorou muito para o sorriso de Moira sumir e preocupação encher seus olhos.

- O senhor me disse sobre o filho de Malfoy, mas não me informou sobre o de Laois. 

- Ele acabou de ser transferido. Acha que Liam vai ser um problema? 

- Eu dou conta de Lúcio, mas Liam...ele é imprevisível. 

- E não é só isso – Dumbledore disse enquanto acompanhava a filha para fora da sala – Megan Malfoy também está aqui e ela foi selecionada para a Grifinória – isto dito, Moira parou e piscou várias vezes em dúvida – Ela é filha de Maeve, irmã de Lucius.

Uma sobrancelha foi subindo no rosto de Moira.

- Não sabia que Maeve tinha casado muito menos que tinha uma filha. 

- Ela se casou pouco tempo depois que você foi embora – Moira balançou a cabeça, indiferente – Não com ele, Moira.

A jovem bruxa olhou para o pai.

- Nós não... 

- Não precisa explicar. Eu sei que nada aconteceu entre vocês dois e mesmo se tivesse, não seria da minha conta.

__

Ele não podia estar mais certo. Nada aconteceu entre nós. Nada. É normal essa palavra machucar tanto?

- Ele esta aqui. 

- Poções...Eu sei – ela disse firmemente ao chegarem à porta da sala dos professores.

Dumbledore observou a filha. Quinze anos é muito tempo. Ela aparentava ter lidado com suas escolhas, suas obrigações e deveres, mas no fundo, ele temia que culpa ainda a assombrava. Eles tiveram longas conversas sobre tudo que tinha acontecido, ele havia dito tantas vezes que não era sua culpa, que não havia nada que ela poderia ter feito diferente, mas ela nunca deu ouvidos. Teimosa como sua mãe. Talvez agora, de volta a Hogwarts, em casa, ela pudesse entender que não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer. Nada antes, mas poderia fazer muito agora.

- De qualquer maneira, Maeve é viúva agora, mas não espero muitos problemas com ela. Minha preocupação é Megan. 

- Uma Malfoy na Grifinória. Deve ser a primeira vez que isso acontece. 

- É sim, e quero que você preste bastante atenção nela. Megan terá problemas para se ajustar e acho que é tão bem dotada nas Artes das Trevas como você quando tinha a idade dela.

Moira concordou. Alguma Magia Negra pode ser usada para o bem, mas a linha entre bem e mal é fina e delicada e Moira, quase a ultrapassou. Quase.

Dumbledore abriu a porta da sala dos professores e os dois entraram. Encontraram Lupin bebendo chá perto da lareira, Flitwick sentado em uma poltrona com seus pés não tocando no chão e lendo o _Profeta Diário_ e Sibila Trewlaney olhando pela janela. 

Ao ver Moira, Flitwick abriu um sorriso, pulou da cadeira e correu em direção a bruxa com seus braçinhos estendidos.

- Nossa...como você cresceu! – ele disse, estendendo a pequena mão para apertar a de Moira, mas o que aconteceu foi o inverso pois os dedos compridos dela praticamente pegaram a mão toda do professor - Fiquei preocupado quando você não apareceu no café, mas como chegou tarde ontem, pensei que quisesse dormir até tarde – finalizou o pequeno professor. 

- Mais uma vez o senhor está certo, professor.

Moira sorriu e foi de encontro a Lupin que segurava uma xícara de chá para ela. Flitwick acabou de ler o jornal e voltou a sua sala. Tinha que flutuar para chegar lá já que demorava o dobro para subir as escadas. Sibila olhava para Moira de rabo de olho, mas não ousaria dizer nada enquanto Dumbledore estivesse presente.

Os três conversaram enquanto Sibila observava o reflexo de Moira na janela. Lupin falou sobre Megan para Moira, mas Dumbledore achou melhor discutirem isto e outros assuntos em uma reunião antes do jantar. Momentos depois, o diretor se retirou.

- Então...ensinando Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas? – Sibila perguntou, se virando para olhar para Lupin e Moira – Temo não ver um futuro bom para você, querida.

Moira não piscava.

- Me diga, Sibila – ela disse, colocando a xícara na mesa e suas mãos nos braços da poltrona. Malevolência explícita em seus olhos – como vou morrer desta vez?

Lupin quase engasgou com seu chá. Atrás das grossas lentes de seus óculos, Trewlaney apertava os olhos para a jovem professora.

- Não vejo morte vindo _para_ você mas _de_ você.

Lupin olhou de Sibila para Moira, esperando que sua amiga explodisse de raiva, mas ela não se exaltou. Moira se levantou e avançou para Sibila vagarosamente. Lupin se preparou para separar as duas se precisasse.

- Cuidado – Moira sussurrou no ouvido de Trelawney enquanto pegava um frasco de vidro da estante atrás da professora – Você corre o perigo de estar certa desta vez. 

O sangue da professora de adivinhação congelou. Os olhos de Moira eram frios, como seu um grosso véu tivesse caído sobre eles os privando de qualquer expressão. Em um piscar de olhos, o véu e a frieza sumiram. Trewlaney ainda não se mexia enquanto Moira retornava em direção a Lupin, e colocava gotas de açúcar do frasco em seu chá. Um sorriso de satisfação em seu rosto. Não demorou muito para Sibila correr para longe da sala.

- Adivinhação é perda de tempo – Moira disse, levando sua xícara aos lábios. 

- Por que ela te odeia tanto? – perguntou Lupin, olhando para a porta da sala, imaginando o que Moira havia dito para assustar tanto a outra professora. 

- Ela acha que trago má sorte ou algo assim. Besteira. Ela agia do mesmo jeito com minha mãe. 

- Eu entendo o medo de você, mas da Sra. Dumbledore.

Lupin voltou os olhos para Moira e achou com os olhos fixos nele, esperando sua explicação. Aquele olhar ele conhecia bem e não gostava.

- Olha...não me entenda mal. Confio em você com a minha vida, sempre confiei, mas...é que. 

- Continue. 

- Seu noivado – ele soltou, fechando os olhos e os abrindo novamente- depois que foi descoberto e quando tudo aconteceu, bem...você sabe. 

- Não sei, não. Por que você não me conta? – sua voz perigosamente baixa. 

- Moira, eu sei que foi um feitiço. Eu sei que sem aquele feitiço ele nunca teria colocado as mãos em você, mas pessoas se assustam facilmente. Nem todos entendem que. 

- Você entende?

Lupin arregalou os olhos sem acreditar.

- Claro que entendo! 

- Então eu não sei o motivo desta conversa – sem nenhum sinal de raiva em sua voz, novamente ela colocou sua xícara na mesa – Nunca foi fácil para mim, nem para minha mãe e não será para Megan Malfoy. Bruxas Sombrias assustam pessoas, Remo. 

- Eu sei...eu sei...mas com você é diferente por causa... 

- Da profecia – ela completou. Moira se levantou, com um olhar assassino no rosto, Lupin franziu a testa – Ah, eu sei tudo sobre a profecia, sobre como sou destinada a matar meu pai – Moira parou abruptamente de costas para Lupin e ergueu a cabeça – ou você acha que foi a minha beleza que fez Tom Riddle querer se casar comigo? – ela completou sem se virar.

Silêncio caiu sobre eles. Lupin sabia que tinha ido longe demais. Fazia um tempo desde que tinha ouvido o verdadeiro nome de Voldemort. Memórias encheram sua mente enquanto lembrava de como Moira ficou quando descobriu sobre o feitiço. Extremamente magoada, ela nunca chorou. Aliás, Lupin não conseguia lembrar de ter visto Moira chorar.

Ela andou até a lareira e passou a ponta de seus longos dedos em cima dela, pensativa.

- Você acredita em destino, Remo?

Ele a conhecia desde pequeno, mas algo sobre ela havia mudado desde a última vez que se viram, a mais de quatro anos. Algo tinha sumido.

- Eu não sei - ele respondeu, se levantando e indo de encontro a ela. 

- Eu não. Acredito que somos responsáveis por nossas escolhas e pagamos por elas. Ainda pago pelas minhas, mas de uma coisa estou certa – se virou e levantou seu rosto para encarar Lupin – Não vou matar meu pai.

Lupin engoliu em seco. Os olhos dela não eram acolhedores como costumavam ser. Ele podia lê-los agora e eles mostravam dor e raiva.

__

Deus, Moira. Você perdeu tanto e eu não estou facilitando as coisas.

- Sinto muito por ter falado sobre isso – Lupin disse baixo 

- Também sinto.

Ela se moveu para passar por ele, mas Lupin a segurou pelo pulso. Moira parou e o olhou com surpresa. Ele a puxou para si e a abraçou, abaixando sua cabeça para que seus lábios se aproximassem do ouvido dela.

- Me desculpa, amor – ele sussurrou.

Amor. Algo que ela conheceu uma vez, mas não queria sentir de novo. _Para que serve se não é correspondido?_ Moira fechou os olhos e não se surpreendeu quando a imagem de Snape apareceu em sua mente. Tanta coisa passava pela sua cabeça que ela sentia vontade de chorar. _Não. Eu não choro_. Moira sabia que sua volta seria difícil, que traria consequências, mas não podia ter Lupin, seu melhor amigo, duvidando dela. Havia deveres para ela cumprir, Harry para proteger e um bruxo para matar.

Lupin a segurava pela sua pequena cintura com um braço e passava a outra mão nas suas costas, levemente. Ambos de olhos fechados, Moira ergueu seus braços, retornando o abraço de Lupin.

- Não me deixe zangada com você no meu primeiro dia de volta, Remo J. Lupin. – ela sussurrou e sentiu ele sorrir contra seu pescoço.

Sempre que ele fazia algo que ela não aprovasse, ela o chamava pelo nome completo. Moira fazia isto com praticamente todos que conhecia. _Moira Craine Dumbledore, o que você fez?_ Sua mãe costumava dizer, nunca levantando a voz. _Me pergunto se ela está dizendo isto agora._

Eles se distanciaram o suficiente para olharem um no rosto do outro, mas continuavam abraçados.

- Mudando de assunto – Lupin disse, um tom mais feliz em sua voz – tem um certo professor que... 

- Não termine a frase, Remo. 

- Por que? Eu só estou dizendo que este ano Snape tem uma concorrente para o prêmio de Professor Mais Temido da escola.

Moira sorriu, sacudindo levemente a cabeça e se distanciando dos braços de Lupin. Ela e Snape discutiam bastante, mas sempre se...deram bem. Discutiam poções, feitiços, e como ambos tinham grande aptidão para as Artes das Trevas, Severo Snape se tornou um companheiro para ela. Alguém com quem ela testava feitiços e poções. Ela era "uma rival à sua altura" como ele costumava dizer. 

- Professor Mais Temido da escola, é? Eu vejo que no fundo você não cresceu nada, não é? – Lupin concordou com a cabeça, sorrindo. – Espero que Abby não tenha problemas com isso – ela alfinetou.

__

Você fala do Snape eu vou falar da Abby. 

Os olhos do jovem professor se acenderam. Abby era apelido para Abigail, prima de Moira. Filha do irmão de Dumbledore, Aberforth e da irmã de Tsarina, Chloe, Abby era uma verdadeira vidente. Leitora do futuro, Abigail foi da Corvinal, diferente de seus pais que foram da Lufa Lufa. Ela e Lupin se conheceram quando ela foi transferida no seu quarto ano da Academia Beauxbaton. Não ficou muito, voltando à academia no seu último ano e se formando lá. O tempo dos dois em Hogwarts não foi muito, mas o suficiente para se apaixonarem.

Lupin estava corado como um adolescente. Ela sabia que ele ainda gostava de Abby e que ela sentia o mesmo por ele, mas ambos não se viam a mais de um ano. 

- Papai me disse que ela vem nos visitar mês que vem - Moira sorria, observando a diferença que a menção do nome de sua prima causou em Lupin.

- Ela vem? Reunião familiar para o seu aniversário? 

- Não. Parece que Nicholas se casou com uma trouxa e tiveram um filho alguns anos atrás. 

- Abby me contou. Um menino chamado Henry. Ela estava muito feliz de ser tia. Henry deve ter dois anos agora. 

- Bem, ela acha que tem algo de errado com ele e quer que eu veja. Eu falei para ela sobre um bruxo em Florença que podia ajuda-los, mas não adiantou. Ela quer que _eu_ faça. Você sabe como ela consegue ser chata. Além disso, Nicholas quer que sua esposa nos conheça. 

- Parece divertido. 

__

- Muito divertido. – ela virou os olhos e os fechou, se virando para a janela.

Lupin beijou seu rosto e correu para o corujal, tinha que contar para Abby que ele também tinha retornado a Hogwarts. Moira sorriu ao vê-lo correr, cheio de entusiasmo. _Esse é o meu Aluado_. Olhando de volta pela janela, ela viu as árvores dançarem ao frio vento de Hogwarts. Era bom estar de volta.

Lupin voltou a sala, ofegante.

- Você vai ficar bem?

Ela balançou a cabeça que sim.

- Sabe que estou aqui para você, não sabe?

Ela balançou a cabeça de novo.

- Me promete que não vai ficar mais triste. 

- Mais que agonia! Vai mandar uma coruja para ela ou não vai? – ela perguntou sorrindo. Ele sorriu e desatou a correr novamente.

Moira olhou para a sala vazia. O véu caiu sobre seus olhos novamente, seus ombros caíram de sua postura e um suspiro escapou seus lábios.

- Não é tristeza, Remo. É cuidado.

Ela se voltou para a janela. Sua mãe não teria cometido os mesmos erros, ela não era tão fraca, mas estava morta e nada podia mudar isso. Assim como Lílian e Tiago. Mortos pelas mãos do homem que Moira havia confiado seu coração. Ou assim pensara na época. _Não estou mais sobre seu feitiço e não vou ter piedade desta vez_. Com este pensamento seguro em seu coração, Moira se virou e se dirigiu ao Grande Salão.


	5. Amigos e Rivais

Finalmente eu consegui atualizar!!! Desculpa gente! É que faltou tempo para eu traduzir tudo. Tenho outro capítulo já pronto para a tradução. Espero que tenham gostado deste. Daqui para frente, a coisa vai esquentar. Um grande beijo para que lê e comenta a minha fic. Valeu mesmo! Um beijo especial para Laki, Lily, Ana e Saints! Valeu por estarem aí!

**Capítulo 5**

**Amigos e Rivais**

            "Parabéns Potter" disse Draco Malfoy enquanto os alunos saíam da sala de McGonagall. 

            "Você acabou de perder os pontos que a sua sangue-ruim te conseguiu. Isso é o que eu chamo de trabalho e equipe".

            Rony e Hermione conseguiram chegar a tempo a aula de Transfiguração, mas Harry não e ao invés de colocá-lo em detenção, por ser o primeiro dia de aula, McGonagall retirou dez pontos da Grifinória. Hermione não se importava mais sobre a maldade de Draco, mas Harry e especialmente Rony estavam muito zangados.

            "Não ouse chamar ela assim de novo" rosnou Rony.

            Alunos da Sonserina e Grifinória deixaram escapar alguns 'ohs' e 'ahs' enquanto se amontoavam ao redor da confusão.

            "Porque não? Ela é sua namorada?" perguntou Iago Laois, fazendo seu caminho para o meio da roda.

            Iago era o menino novo. Quinze anos, cabelos curtos e pretos, profundos olhos cor de mel e dono de uma voz hipnótica, Iago era um jovem muito atraente. Levemente mais alto do que Harry e Rony, Iago foi para o meio do círculo onde o trio da Grifinória e Draco estavam. Ele veio diretamente para Hermione, que deu dois passos para trás.

            "Então você é a famosa Hermione Granger...preciso dizer que te imaginei completamente diferente" ele disse, a centímetros de distância dela. Hermione não conseguia se mover. Os olhos dele eram frios...muito frios e sua voz... "Você é definitivamente mais bonita do que pensei" Iago disse enquanto afastou uma mecha de cabelo do rosto de Hermione.

            "Fique longe dela, Laois!" ameaçou Harry, e se colocou entre Iago e Hermione. Alguns alunos se afastaram e seguraram a respiração. Rony se colocou ao lado de Harry.

            "Por favor...vamos embora" implorava Hermione no ouvido dos meninos, mas estes não se mexeram.

            "Harry Potter...eu pensei que você fosse mais alto" disse Iago, zombando. "Draco me contou tudo sobre você e seus amiginhos. Pena...um bruxo como você se metendo com gente como esta" Iago se aproximou e disse ao pé do ouvido de Harry "Mas preciso admitir que Granger vale alguns minutos do seu tempo, se é que me entende".

            Foi a gota d'água. Rony ouviu o comentário e antes que Harry pudesse pensar em uma resposta, Rony se jogou em cima de Iago, socando seu nariz. Hermione gritou para que parassem, alunos gritaram, alguns encorajando a briga outros para que parassem. Draco estava rindo com Crabbe e Goyle e Harry tentava afastar Rony de Iago quando os meninos mudaram de posição e Iago socou Rony no estômago. Hermione gritou e Harry conseguiu arrastar Rony. Rony se levantou ajudado por Harry e apoiando uma mão em seu estômago. Iago se levantou do chão. Seu nariz sangrava, mas um sorriso satisfeito residia em seus lábios. 

            "Muito bem, Weasley. Foi muito nobre de sua parte defender sua amiga" Iago disse e puxou um lenço de dentro de suas vestes, colocando-o contra seu nariz "mas preciso dizer que você bate como uma menina"

            Rony estava preste a se jogar contra Iago novamente quando Harry e Hermione o impediram.

            "Não vele a pena, Rony" disse Hermione.

            "Vale sim" disse Harry, abaixando o tom de voz para que somente Rony e Hermione o pudessem ouvir "mas esta não é a hora ainda".

            Rony olhou para Harry e entendeu a mensagem e lutando contra a dor, se ergueu e virou de costas para Iago.

            "Realmente nobre" disse Draco "Ah, e você sabia, Iago, que a irmã do Weasley 't ruiva?"

            "Mesmo? Interessante...eu simplesmente adoro ruivas"

            Aquilo dito Ron e Harry atacaram Iago e Draco tão rápido que Hermione não teve tempo de se dar conta até ser tarde de mais. Ela voltou a gritar, ordenando para que parassem. Muitos alunos deixaram o local as pressas quando ouviram uma voz perigosamente baixa perguntando:

            "Qual é o significado disto?" perguntou Snape ao se aproximar do grupo. Ele parou o avistar os quatro meninos machucados e furiosos no chão. Eles avistaram o professor e se levantaram.

            "Ele começou, professor" disse Rony, com um olho roxo e estômago dolorido.

            "Eu não fiz nada"

            "Mentiroso! Você sabe que fez. Você insultou Hermione e Gina" disse Harry, sua sobrancelha sangrando levemente.

            "Você está maluco? Eu as elogiei. Isso não é um insulto" disse Iago no tom de voz mais doce que possuia.

            Iago e Draco se posicionaram atrás de Snape enquanto Rony, Hermione e Harry estavam a sua frente. Harry sabia que pelo olhar de Snape, eles estariam servindo detenção até o dia de sua formatura de Hogwarts.

            Snape estava furioso. Ele não podia ter o filho de Liam se metendo em encrenca. Não agora.

            "Vocês cinco, me sigam" Snape disse e se virou.

            O professor andava na frente, em passos apressados, enquanto os estudantes tentavam dolorosamente acompanhá-lo. Harry e Rony mantinham Hermione longe dos olhos de Draco e Iago até chegarem a ala hospitalar.

            "Para dentro" Snape sibilou e os alunos obedeceram.

            Poppy estava pasma após ouvir o que aconteceu. Snape observava tudo de um canto da ala hospitalar. Seus braços cruzados sobre o peito, seu rosto zangado e olhos cheios de raiva.

            "Detenção para os três" Snape disse rapidamente, sua voz baixa e zangada.

            "Três? E eles?" perguntou Harry.

            "Nós fomos atacados, professor" disse Draco, seu lábio ainda sangrando "Não foi nossa culpa"

            "Mentira!" gritou Rony.

            "Professor, deixe Hermione fora disso. Ela não teve culpa nenhuma" pediu Harry.

            "Ela foi o motivo"

            Poppy olhou para Snape sem acreditar no que acabara de ouvir. Ela estava preste a discutir sobre sua escolha de palavras quando Snape voltou seu olhar assassino para ela e a enfermeira decidiu permanecer calada. Harry, Rony e especialmente Hermione estavam pasmos com o que Snape tinha dito. Harry abriu a boca para protestar, mas Snape foi mais rápido.

            "Sexta-feira, depois do jantar, na minha sala" ele concluiu, se virou e deixou a ala hospitalar.

            Iago e Draco sorriram entre si, mas reclamaram quando Poppy pressionou com uma forçinha a mais os panos encharcados de remédio em seus ferimentos.  Após terminarem os cuidados, Poppy pediu que Harry, Rony e Hermione deixassem a ala antes de Iago e Draco, para evitar mais confusões.  Os três andaram em silêncio em direção ao Salão Principal até que Hermione parou abruptamente e se colocou em frente aos meninos.

            "Desculpe por tudo" Hermione disse amenamente.

            "Mas você não fez nada" comentou Rony.

            "Você ouviu Snape... eu fui o motivo. Se vocês não tivessem me defendido..."

            "Esta não era uma opção, Hermione" disse Harry.

            "Ele está certo. Nós não deixaríamos eles falarem assim com você. Nem eles, nem ninguém. E eu não ligo para o que aquele morcego velho disse" concluiu Rony.

            Hermione tinha lágrimas frescas nos olhos.

            "Ah meninos!' ela jogou os braços em volta dos dois. Os meninos reclamavam das dores dos ferimentos já quase curados, mas sorriram".

            Hermione soltou os dois e os três voltaram a andar em direção ao Salão Principal, Harry na sua direita e Rony na sua esquerda. Chegando perto do Salão, Harry viu algo que fez seu coração pular uma batida. Cho Chang estava de braços dados com Phillip, um Sonserino do sétimo ano.

            Harry congelou. Rony e Hermione não tinham notado até seguirem o olhar de Harry. Ele não se moveu por alguns instantes. Cho estava agora em frente a Phillp, conversando alegremente, ambos com grandes sorrisos nos rostos. Phillip, mesmo um pouco mais velho que Cho, não era muito mais alto que ela. Cabelo louro escuro e olhos azuis, Phillip era um dos poucos alunos da Sonserina que podia ser considerado legal. 

            Alguns momentos depois, algo que pareceu uma eternidade para Harry, Phillip se despediu e se retirou enquanto Cho conversava com Julie.    

                 Harry voltou a caminhar em direção a porta, seguido por Rony e Hermione. Os olhos verde-esmeralda de Harry não deixaram o rosto de Cho, até que esta o olhou. Seu olhar foi para o chão.

            "Oi Harry" ela disse alegremente.

            "Oi Cho" Harry respondeu, voltando a olhar para a menina.

_Ela é ainda mais bonita do que eu lembrava._

            "Como foi de férias?" ela perguntou.

            Julie olhou para Hermione e gesticulou para que ela e Rony a seguissem para dentro do Salão. Eles obedeceram. 

            "Bem, e você?" 

            "Bem. Eu ouvi que vocês vão ter um teste para o novo goleiro da Grifinória agora que Wood se formou" 

            Harry confirmou. Ele já sentia falta de Wood. Olívio fazia o time treinar como loucos, e obviamente estava obcecado por quadribol, mas era ele quem mantinha o time unido. Ele mandou uma coruja para Jorge durante as férias, contando que ele estava tentando entrar para os Cometas Insanos. Todos torciam por ele.

            "Vemos Ter uma votação para capitão também" Harry disse.

            "Espero que você ganhe. Você é muito bom jogador Harry Potter" ela disse sorrindo e tocando o ombro de Harry levemente.

            "Assim como você, Cho Chang" 

            Luana, a nova apanhadora da Lufa-Lufa e amiga de Cho a chamou de dentro do Salão.

            "Nos veremos no campo, então" Cho sorriu mais uma vez entrou no salão.

            Hermione, Rony e Julie estavam os observando até aquele momento e viraram suas cabeças rapidamente quando Harry entrou no Salão. 

            Julie também era da Grifinória e estava no terceiro ano. Mesmo sendo bem mais nova do que o famoso trio, Julie era incrivelmente inteligente e muito legal. Hermione era quase que sua mentora. Elas passavam horas a fio dentro da biblioteca discutindo feitiços e encantamentos. Julie era bem baixa comparada com os outros alunos da sua idade. As mangas de suas vestes eram muito longas para ela e Julie sempre tinha que erguer os braços para o alto, fazendo com que as mangas caíssem até seus ombros antes de começar qualquer poção. Sempre tropeçando na barra de suas vestes, Julie era chamada de 'Julie ameaça', pois toda vez que ela tropeçava, ela carregava para o chão qualquer pessoa que estivesse ao seu alcance. Menina de rosto bonito, olhos castanhos e com seu cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo mal feito, Julie era uma doce bruxa filha de trouxas.

            "Não fique triste, Harry" Julie disse "Tenho certeza que ela vai cair na real. Uma corvinal namorando um sonserino...não vai durar"

            "Por que diz isso?" perguntou Hermione.

            "O Phillip é legal, mas é um sonserino. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, esta parte dele vai aparecer. Coitada da Cho"

            Hermione deu um leve sorriso para Harry. Ela sabia que ele gostava de Cho. Ciúme foi a primeira coisa que sentiu quando descobriu, mas no fundo ela sabia que nada poderia mudar o que tinham... amizade verdadeira. Ela faria qualquer coisa pelos dois assim como tinha certeza que fariam tudo por ela.

            "Muito obrigada" disse Gina abraçando Rony e Harry brevemente.

            "Você sabe? Já? Como?" perguntou Rony.

            "Eu estava voltando da casa de Hagrid, fui alimentar Sally, quando Lilá me contou. Vocês estão bem?"

            Os meninos fizeram que sim com as cabeças. Iago e Draco entraram no Salão. Rony puxou Gina, fazendo-a sentar entre ele e Harry. Os dois alunos da Sonserina foram se sentar em sua própria mesa, sorrindo maliciosamente.

            Megan Malfoy entrou no Salão logo após eles. Ela olhou diretamente para Harry mas não disse nada. Ela se sentou mais à frente na mesa da Grifinória e começou a ler um livro que tirou de sua pasta.   

            "Então... e essa Megan?" perguntou Julie quase sussurrando.

            "Não sei. Ela é prima do Draco" disse Hermione.

            "Ela parece saber muito sobre Moira Dumbledore" comentou Harry.

            "É mesmo. Como você acha que ela sabe?" perguntou Julie.

            Harry ergueu os ombros.

            "Tudo que eu sei é que a Srta. Dumbledore não é tão má como todos dizem. Ela pareceu bem legal, não é Harry?" perguntou Rony.

            Harry concordou com a cabeça.

            "Vocês acham que ela e o professor Lupin namoram?" perguntou Gina, para o espanto de todos.

            "O que foi? Acham que não é possível? Eles estudaram juntos sabiam?" a ruiva continuou.

            "Como você..." 

            "Hagrid me contou. Ele disse que Moira, Lupin e Sirius eram inseparáveis. Hagrid até comparou os três com vocês" Gina disse apontando para Rony, Harry e Hermione. 

            "Então ela conheceu seus pais, Harry" comentou Rony.

            "Provavelmente. Quando perguntei sobre isso para Hagrid, ele mudou de assunto"

            "O que mais ele te contou?" perguntou Julie.

            "Hum... Moira era bem reservada, não tinha muitos amigos além dos dois, mas tem mais uma pessoa que era vista em sua companhia"

            "Quem?" perguntou Hermione.

            "Professor Snape"

            "O QUE!!!!" gritaram todos juntos, sem notar os olhares que estavam atraindo dos outros alunos. Também não notaram a atenção que Megan estava prestando ä conversa.

            "Essa foi a minha reação também. Hagrid disse que os dois se davam bem e que ela era a única aluna da Grifinória que Snape não distratava. Não sei se isso é bom ou não" concluiu Gina.

            Ter a filha do diretor, uma bruxa renomada em artes das trevas, ser amiga de um ex Comensal da Morte e protetor de alunos da Sonserina não podia ser boa notícia para a turma da Grifinória, não é?

            "Bom, é por isso que acho que pode ter algo acontecendo entre Lupin e Moira. Vocês se lembram do sorriso no rosto dele quando foi anunciado que ela estaria vindo para cá?" perguntou Gina.

            Harry lembrava, mas ele também se recordava claramente do choque estampado no rosto de Snape e após estas informações, Harry começou a pensar nos motivos para tal reação.

            "Eu acho que seria lindo. Formariam um casal bonito" disse Julie.

            "Não sei, não" comentou Harry "Acho que ela é do tipo solitária...que não se envolve"

            "Ela não pode se apaixonar" disse Megan. A menina tinha se aproximado do grupo sem que notassem.

            "Como assim?" perguntou Rony.

            "Bruxas como ela, com poderes escuros, não podem se apaixonar"

            "Por que?" perguntou Harry.

            "Porque quando uma bruxa das trevas, ou sombria, se casa, metade de seus poderes passam para seu marido e vice-versa. Sendo quem é, seria muito perigoso que isto acontecesse"

            Os jovens estudantes tinham suas testas franzidas, mas Hermione tinha puro medo em seus olhos.

            "Você entende agora, não é? Seria praticamente impossível derrotá-la assim como seu marido" disse Megan.

            "Então é verdade?" perguntou Hermione, tremor em sua voz. Megan confirmou que sim com a cabeça. Hermione levou suas mãos a sua boca, em choque.

            "O que foi? O que é verdade?" perguntou Harry.

            "Moira Craine Dumbledore foi noiva de Tom Servolo Riddle" Megan disse em uma voz triunfante.

            Todos prenderam o fôlego. Como ela pôde? Ela era filha de Dumbledore! Como ela pôde ser noiva do homem que matou sua mãe?

            "Isso é mentira" disse Harry firmemente.

            "Não é não. Ele a enfeitiçou, fazendo-a achar que estava apaixonada por ele. Claro que ele aparecia para ela como o jovem e bonito bruxo que ele foi um dia. Mas ela conseguiu quebrar o feitiço antes do casamento. Ainda não sei como já que este tipo de encanto é supostamente inquebrável. Bem, foi tudo por água abaixo. Depois disso, O Lorde das Trevas matou a mãe de Moira assim como vários outros bruxos poderosos, incluindo.."

            "Meus pais" disse Harry "Mas porque ele matou a mãe dela?"

            "Não sei. Tudo que sei é que Moira ajudou a derrota-lo e desde então ela tinha desaparecido. Ninguém sabia dela até esta semana. Achavam até que ela tinha morrido"

            "Deve ser horrível não poder se apaixonar" disse Gina, olhando de rabo de olho para Harry.

            Harry olhou para Megan. Ela era uma Malfoy e provavelmente seguiria esta linha de bruxaria. O mesmo destino solitário de Moira esperava Megan.

            "Se apaixonar ela pode, mas é preciso Ter cuidado por quem" Megan concluiu e se levantou. "Fico contente que Draco recebeu o que merecia de vocês dois. Espero que se recuperem logo" e deixou o Salão em silêncio.

            "Temos que descobrir mais" disse Harry.

            Do lado de fora do Salão Principal, Snape se aproximava da entrada quando ouviu Lupin chamando por ele. Muito sem paciência, o professor parou e se virou, esperando Lupin alcança-lo.

            "Não posso acreditar que fez isso" Lupin disse ao se aproximar de Snape.

            "Do que está falando?" 

            "Hermione Granger. Você disse que ela foi o motivo? Severo, o que há de errado com você? Como pode dizer isso para uma garota?"

                "Desculpe-me, Lupin mas acho que não estou entendendo onde quer chegar. Eles brigaram por ela. Granger _foi_ o motivo" Snape disse, sua voz controlada.

                "Os meninos a estavam protegendo" 

            "Protegendo?" retrucou Snape indignado "Laois lhe fez um elogio e Potter perdeu a cabeça. Não estavam protegendo, estavam disputando Granger e isso eu não vou tolerar" disse Snape e voltou a andar em direção do Salão.

            "Alguns anos atrás" Lupin disse "você agiu da mesma maneira com Moira"

            Snape parou no meio de um passo. Ele se voltou para Lupin e foi até ele rapidamente.

            "Ela não tem nada a ver com isso" Snape disse, com seus dentes trincados.

            "Você esqueceu das brigas que tinha com Sirius por causa dela? Ambos pensavam que a estavam protegendo...um do outro e se Moira não teve nada com isto, Hermione está na mesma situação"

            "Aquilo foi diferente. Black sempre foi um desastre esperando para acontecer. Eu nunca.... a disputei"

            "Pareceu que sim pra mim" disse o jovem lobisomem, firmemente "Isso é por causa da carta, não é?" Lupin continuou "Eu recebi uma e sei que você tem uma também. Isso tudo é por causa da possibilidade de Sirius retornar, não é?"

            Snape estava furioso. Suas mãos estavam fechadas em punhos, e ele controlava a respiração com toda sua vontade.

            "Eu sei que você e Sirius  não se dão bem, Severo, mas isto não é desculpa para descarregar em uma aluna. Eu também sei que quando o assunto envolve Moira você é muito...territorial sobre ela" Snape olhou indignado para Lupin, mas este continuou "Todos somos, mas você tem que separar uma coisa da outra"

            "Eu tenho meus assuntos separados como quero e ela nunca foi um deles" 

            "Quem?" uma voz suave, mas firme perguntou atrás de Snape.

            O Professor de Poções se virou para olhar para a dona da voz; uma voz que ele não ouvia há quinze anos. Moira estava em pé atrás de Snape, com suas mão atrás de suas costas, sobrancelha esquerda erguida e olhos esperando uma resposta. Ela estava como ele lembrava dela: Linda.

            "Snape" ela disse o cumprimentando.

            "Craine" Snape retornou no mesmo tom, abaixando levemente a cabeça.

            O olhar de Moira encontrou os olhos de Lupin.

            "Não acho que vocês dois deveriam estar discutindo aqui, na frente de alunos"

            "Está certa" Lupin disse "Não temos nada para discutir, temos?" ele olhou para Snape e entrou para o Salão em passos pesados.

            Moira e Snape o observaram entrar. Ela se virou novamente para o alto professor, erguendo sua cabeça para que pudesse olhar em seus olhos.

            "Sobre as detenções...não vou dizer como lidar com alunos, mas escolha suas palavras com mais cuidado da próxima vez? Elas podem causar mais danos do que ações" Moira disse.

            Snape observou a professora. Ele sabia o que ela quis dizer e não era somente de Granger que ela estava falando. Ele não sabia se ela tinha recebido uma carta também e decidiu que não. Se tivesse, ela provavelmente estaria sorrindo agora, e ele não queria que isto acontecesse...não quando Black era a razão para seu sorriso.

            "Então, todo dia é tão movimentado como hoje?" Moira perguntou, andando em direção ao Salão com Snape ao seu lado.

            "Piora" ele respondeu em sua voz barítona.

            "Fiquei longe por muito tempo então"

            "Ficou...importa-se em contar onde passou os últimos quinze anos?" Snape perguntou. Sarcasmo e reprovação misturados em seu tom.

            Moira o fitou, sorrindo levemente.

            "Dividir meus segredos com um ex Comensal da Morte? Eu acho que não"

            "Apenas trabalhei para ele, você quase se casou com ele. Não acho que este em posição de me julgar"

            "Essa foi baixa, Snape. Mesmo para você" ela disse calmamente, mantendo sua voz controlada.

            Moira olhou Snape novamente sem identificar se ele estava brincando como ela ou se falava seriamente. Na verdade, não importava. 

            Eles continuaram andando para o Salão Principal em silêncio. Muitos alunos os observaram quando entraram. Suas vestes negras se movimentando de acordo com seus passos, somente o som dos saltos de Moira era ouvido. Moira e Snape andavam com suas cabeças erguidas e transmitiam a impressão que todos ali estavam na presença de realeza...realeza má.       

            Harry voltou seu olhar para os dois professores. Pele muito pálida, roupas escuras e postura rígida. Se Harry fosse do primeiro ano, ele estaria com muito medo destes dois, como os rostos dos calouros de Hogwarts mostravam. Mas medo era algo que batia a porta do coração de Harry. Andavam lado a lado, mas mantendo uma distância segura entre os dois. Tudo que foi dito minutos antes sobre Moira começou a rodar na cabeça de Harry. Como ela pôde ter feito isso e agir daquela maneira com ele?

            Snape olhou para Harry e seus amigos quando passou pela mesa da Grifinória, mas Moira não desviou o olhar da mesa dos professores. Sibila Trelawney parecia aterrorizado ao ver os dois juntos, e Snape notou.

            "Em nome de Circe, o que você disse desta vez?" ele perguntou quase sussurrando para Moira.

            "Nada demais. Ela é muito fácil de assustar, só isso"

            Lupin já estava almoçando e parecia ainda muito zangado.  Seus olhos seguiram o trajeto de Moira e Snape até a mesa. Ninguém disse nada e almoçaram em silêncio. Após o almoço, Lupin voltou à sua sala, sem dar uma palavra para ninguém. Moira sabia que eles não tinham aula te mais tarde e o seguiu.

            Lupin estava agindo de maneira estranha, como se estivesse escondendo algo. Moira entrou na sala e fechou a porta atrás dela. Lupin apoiou suas mãos em sua mesa e abaixou a cabeça.

            "Isto tudo não pode ser pelo que aconteceu com Granger. O que foi, Remo?"

            Lupin levantou a cabeça e se virou para Moira. Seus olhos mostravam cansaço e preocupação. Ele suspirou e passou a mão pela cabeça.

            "Não acredito que isto está acontecendo" ele disse ao se sentar no chão, aparentando derrota.

            Moira se sentou ao seu lado.

            "Você está me assustando. O que aconteceu, Aluado...me conta" Moira disse suavemente.

            Lupin olhou para ela. Moira parecia tão frágil, desprotegida. Ele sabia que no fundo era isso que ela realmente era. Ele não queria que as notícias fossem verdade, mas eram e iriam a machucar mais uma vez. Lupin ergueu a mão e apontou para um envelope que estava em sua mesa. Moira o pegou e leu a carta que continha.

            _"Estimado Sr. Remo J. Lupin,_

_            Nós gostaríamos de chamá-lo para atender o julgamento de Sirius Black a ser realizado amanhã às 10 horas na embaixada do Ministério em Hogsmeade. _

_            Sinceramente,_

                Ministério da Magia" 

            Moira segurou a carta firmemente em suas mãos e fechou os olhos. O Ministério tinha capturado Sirius. Sua cabeça começou a doer, seu rosto ficou muito quente e ela tentou de tudo para não perder a calma, mas nada adiantou. Em cima de uma prateleira, um jarro de vidro estourou.

            Lupin olhou para Moira alarmado. Isto nunca tinha acontecido antes.

            "Quando isso aconteceu?" Moira perguntou, sua voz trêmula.

            "Não sei. Albus disse que ele não tem mandado seus relatórios há algum tempo" Lupin respondeu "Não tenho um bom pressentimento sobre isso, Moira. Se esse julgamento não for justo, Sirius vai retornar para...aquele lugar"

            "Por que não me contou antes?" Moira perguntou, olhando nos olhos de Lupin.

            "Pensei que você teria recebido uma carta também. Recebi a minha hoje e acho que Severo também. Nós dois sabemos onde isto vai dar"

            Moira se levantou rapidamente e se voltou para sua sala.

            "O que vai fazer?" perguntou Lupin ao segui-la.

            "Marque minhas palavras: Sirius Black não vai voltar para Azkaban" e ela saiu em passo acelerado, seguida de perto por Lupin.

            Entraram na sala de Moira, mas não acharam carta alguma. Em seguida, saíram da sala e percorreram os corredores. Muitos alunos que passavam por ali saíram do caminho, deixando espaço para os professores passarem. Não entendendo o que estava acontecendo, os alunos observaram os dois professores com olhos curiosos. Moira andava rápido, olhos fixos a sua frente, vestido se movimentando de acordo com seus passos. Lupin a seguia no mesmo ritmo. Os dois só pararam ao chegarem ä gárgula de pedra que guarda a entrada para a sala de Dumbledore.

            "Pés fedorentos" disse Moira. 

            A gárgula saiu da frente e a escada se revelou atrás dela. Os dois professores subiram quase que correndo os degraus e bateram na porta.

            "Entrem" disse a voz rouca de Dumbledore.

            A porta foi aberta e acharam perto de Dumbledore, Snape, Rony, Hermione e Harry. Moira olhava atentamente todos os presentes, esperando uma explicação. Seus olhos castanhos  encontraram os negros de Snape e se fixaram ali.

            "Eu os esperava mais cedo" disse Dumbledore para os dois professores.

            "O que está acontecendo?" perguntou Moira sem tirar os olhos de Snape.

            Sim, a filha do diretor e o professor de poções de entendiam. Sempre que discussões aconteciam entre Snape e Black, Moira sempre era justa. Mas desta vez, olhando para ela, Snape sabia que  Moira não estava do seu lado.

            "Eu estava informando as crianças do julgamento" disse Dumbledore "já que eles não estarão presente durante ele"

            Os três grifinórios olharam para Dumbledore surpresos.

            "Nós temos que ir, professor. Sabemos que Sirius é inocente e podemos provar" disse Harry, desesperadamente.

              "Todos nós sabemos disto" disse Dumbledore.

            Snape fez aquele barulho que indicava que nem todos na sala pensavam como o diretor. Poucos ouviram, mas Moira notou.

            "Mas não posso permitir que vocês compareçam. Quero que escrevam o que sabem. A professora Dumbledore vai levar as cartas para serem apresentadas no julgamento para vocês" terminou Dumbledore.

            Moira olhou para o pai. Harry viu a surpresa em seu rosto.

            "Eu vou?"  

            "Vai. Eu acredito que tem informações que poderiam ajudar a inocentar Sirius"

            Moira balançou levemente a cabeça, concordando com a afirmativa de seu pai.

            "Muito bem. Está tudo decidido, então. Amanhã, nós quatro ajudaremos a trazer de volta seu padrinho, Harry"

            Harry sorriu para Dumbledore. Ele sabia que se dependesse dele e de Lupin, Sirius iria voltar em um piscar de olhos. Mas não tinha tanta certeza disto sobre Moira e Snape.

            Harry, Rony e Hermione escreveram seus relatos e os entregaram um tanto quanto relutantes para Moira. Ela, por sua vez, levou as cartas para que Dumbledore selasse. 

            "É melhor que o senhor faça. Não confiam em mim o suficiente para isso" Moira disse em voz baixa para o pai. 

            Após tudo pronto, o trio voltou para a aula, deixando os três professores e o diretor a sós.

            "O Ministério não tem idéia que eu vou ao julgamento, não é?" perguntou Moira.

            "Não. Mas acho que Sirius terá maiores chances com a sua presença lá" concluiu Dumbledore.

            "Mas diretor" começou Snape "O senhor acha que é seguro..."

            "Farei o preciso para traze-lo de volta" Moira disse, interrompendo Snape.

            Seus olhos confirmavam suas palavras. Sirius era o irmão que Moira nunca teve e se dependesse dela, ela iria ao fim do mundo para busca-lo.

            Snape não disse mais nada.

            Lupin e Moira deixaram a sala de Dumbledore momentos depois disto. Eles ainda teriam outra reunião antes do jantar para discutir os possíveis planos de Voldemort. Os dois professores de defesa ainda tinham algum tempo antes da próxima aula e foram espairecer perto da Floresta Proibida.

            "Eu não acredito que ele não me disse nada sobre o julgamento! Como ele ousa!" Moira disse, andando de um lado para o outro, como um animal enjaulado.

            Lupin a observava. Snape e Moira sempre discutiram, mas ela nunca demonstrou sinal de irritação antes de hoje. 

            "Calma..." Lupin sussurrou de longe.

            Moira parou de costas para ele. Suas mãos foram para seus quadris e ela levantou a cabeça, respirando profundamente. Ficou assim por uns segundos e, vagarosamente, virou a cabeça para a floresta.

            "Sirius tem que ser libertado desta vez. Todos nós sabemos que ele é inocente. Até mesmo Snape" comentou Lupin.

            "Ele vai ser inocentado" disse Moira, vagamente.

            Lupin voltou seu olhar para ela e viu que Moira tinha seus olhos fixos no interior da floresta. Suas narinas se moviam discretamente.

            "Remo, existem cavernas na floresta? Eu esqueci" 

            "Acho que não. O que tem de sobra são troncos ocos cheios de Bichos papão. Por que?"

            "Hum" Moira fixou sua visão mais um pouco, respirando profundamente "Pensei que tivesse sentido um cheiro que não deveria estar aqui. Deve ter sido o vento" Ela voltou a olhar para Lupin "Que foi?"

            Lupin estava sorrindo.

            "Nada. É que eu tinha esquecido desta sua "qualidade"".

            Moira sorriu. Seu semblante aparentava mais calma. 

            "Você já imaginou quando Sirius chegar aqui?" Lupin perguntou ao se sentar na grama. O vento soprava, despenteando seu cabelo cor de areia.

            "Não, não consigo" Moira disse. Tristeza era aparente em sue tom de voz. 

            Alguns fios de cabelo que não estavam presos em seu coque dançavam em sua nuca, de acordo com o vento. A luz do dia revelava o tom arruivado de seu cabelo castanho. Cercada por seu longo vestido negro, Moira se sentou ao lado de Lupin.

            "A última vez que eu o vi, ele tinha Potter em seus braços. Lílian e Tiago já não estavam mais conosco" ela disse, olhando diretamente para a floresta, mas com seus pensamentos em outro lugar. "Ele estava arrasado. Eu cheguei tarde demais". Moira abaixou a cabeça e seus longos e finos dedos mexiam com um fio solto de seu vestido.

            Lupin não sabia o que dizer. Ele não sabia que ela estava presente quando Lílian e Tiago foram mortos.

            "Sirius não me viu" Moira continuou "Estava tão concentrado em seu afilhado, que esqueceu o mundo ao seu redor. Ele realmente ama aquele menino" Moira sorriu levemente, seu olhar perdido no passado "Depois disso, nunca mais o vi".

            "Eu não sabia" Lupin disse com suavemente, tristeza em seus olhos.

            "Agora sabe" Moira concluiu, voltando a olhar para o jovem lobisomem. 

            Moira observou Lupin por alguns momentos. Ela sabia que podia contar com ele. Sua amizade era genuína. Agora, depois de todos estes anos, estar ao seu lado novamente trazia a sensação de que nada de ruim tinha acontecido e com o retorno de Sirius, seria como reviver os anos de estudantes. Junto deles, seria mais fácil lidar com o que estava acontecendo com ela.

            "Você se lembra do baile de Halloween do nosso terceiro ano?" Lupin perguntou sorrindo.

            "Como poderia esquecer? Foi a primeira vez que dancei" Moira respondeu, retornando o sorriso. Lupin arregalou os olhos e seu sorriso aumentou.

            "Sério? Eu fui o primeiro a te tirar para dançar?" 

            Moira confirmou.

            "Você foi praticamente o único que quis correr o risco de dançar comigo também"

            "Claro. Depois que descobriu a incrível dançarina que você é, como poderia deixar alguém mais chegar perto de você?"

            "Humm...sempre charmoso" Moira riu, apertando levemente a bochecha de Lupin.

            Moira não ria muito, mas Lupin gostava do som de sua gargalhada, de seu sorriso. Ele só podia imaginar tudo que ela passou durante os anos que esteve fora. Talvez, um dia, ele perguntaria sobre o que aconteceu. Mas não agora.

             "Eram bons tempos" Lupin disse.

            Moira confirmou com a cabeça.

            "Talvez possamos tê-los de volta um dia" Lupin disse.

            "Gostaria disso. Não vai ser o mesmo, mas já é algo para batalhar" Moira concluiu.

            Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um tempo. Escutando o vento soprar, trazendo lembranças de tempos felizes, calmos.

            "Temos que voltar. Temos aula com os curiosos calouros" Lupin disse.

            Os dois se levantaram e andaram lado a lado de volta ao castelo. Dentro da floresta, o vento soprou mais forte, e dois olhos grandes e amarelos observavam os professores através de um buraco no chão.

             Snape deixou a sala de Dumbledore com um olhar preocupado no rosto. Tsarina foi uma bruxa extremamente poderosa e Moira deveria estar recebendo a "herança" de sua mãe...seus poderes. 

            Snape olhou através dos arcos de Hogwarts, em direção a floresta e achou Moira e Lupin sentados na grama, sorrindo. Moira estava tocando a face do jovem lobisomem com carinho. Os lábios de Snape se comprimiram. Vigiar Moira ia ser difícil com Lupin sempre ao seu lado. O lobisomem não tinha idéia do que estava acontecendo com ela. Não tinha noção da luta interna que Moira estava travando para manter controle de seus poderes...caindo nas sombras. Snape sentiu exatamente o mesmo quando seu pai faleceu. Quando os poderes de uma geração passam para a próxima, o receptor tem problemas para administra-los no começo. Fica mais fácil depois de prática, mas antes da nova energia ser domada, a luta é grande e dolorosa. Não, Lupin não conhecia Moira como ele e foi por isso que Dumbledore pediu que Moira fosse vigiada por ele. Não porque ele não confia em sua filha, mas porque ela vai precisar de ajuda e é muito orgulhosa para pedir. 

            Mas Snape tinha mais um problema: Black. Se ele retornasse, vai ser ainda mais difícil ter acesso a Moira. Black a vigia como um cão de guarda, mas ele acharia uma maneira. Sempre achou. Snape olhou mais uma vez para os dois professores, virou o corpo em um só movimento e se retirou para sua sala.

            "Dumbledore não me deu o livro" Harry disse para os amigos ao entra no Salão Comunal da Grifinória.

            Deixaram os livros em uma mesa e se sentaram perto da janela para que não ouvissem a conversa.

            "Você acha que foi Sirius então?" perguntou Rony "Talvez ele não conseguiu escrever um bilhete como fez com o outro. Talvez seria muito perigoso"

            Harry se sentou em uma poltrona, olhando para o chão. Hermione olhou para Rony, que por sua vez balançou a cabeça. Eles sabiam que Harry estava muito preocupado com o julgamento. Eles também estavam porque se Sirius não fosse inocentado desta vez, ele não conseguiria escapar novamente...nunca mais. 

            "Não se preocupe, Harry. Lupin e Dumbledore vão trazer ele de volta e ele não vai precisar mais se esconder" disse Hermione.

            "O que você acha que Moira tem com isso tudo?" perguntou Harry "Como ela pode ajudar?" Irritação podia ser detectada em seu tom.

            Sem aviso algum, Harry se levantou e andou até o sofá perto da lareira, onde Megan Malfoy estava lendo, o mesmo livro que ele a viu ler no almoço. 

            "Megan, tudo que você disse sobre a professora Dumbledore...é verdade?!"

            Megan olhou para ele. Ela tinha os mesmos olhos cinzas do primo e o mesmo tom de louro nos cabelos levemente cacheados. As chamas davam a Megan um brilho diferente, mais maduro. Ela fechou o livro e olhou para Harry.

            "É...por que?"

            "Como sabe tanto sobre ela?"

            Megan hesitou por um momento, mas decidiu falar.

            "Por causa da minha mãe. Ela e Moira se detestam"

            Harry franziu a testa e se sentou perto de Megan. Hermione levantou as sobrancelhas rapidamente, em uma expressão de "AHA!" e saiu da sala com o destino para a biblioteca, arrastando Rony pelas mangas de sua veste. O ruivo foi reclamando até o quadro da Mulher Gorda fechar a passagem.

            "Porque elas se odeiam?" Harry perguntou.

            "Não é para eu falar sobre isso" Megan disse firmemente.

            "Por favor, Megan...Isso é muito importante pra mim" implorou o jovem bruxo.

            "Me prometa que não vai contar para ninguém. Nem mesmo para aqueles dois"

            Harry prometeu.

            "Muito bem. Tudo começou quando elas estudavam aqui. Minha mãe, como você provavelmente já sabe, tem poderes escuros, mas nada remotamente comparado com o que Moira sabe fazer" Megan disse, mostrando verdadeira admiração pela professora.

            "Como você soube sobre o noivado?"

            "Porque minha mãe queria ser a noiva" Megan disse casualmente "Quando o Lorde das Trevas começou a procurar seguidores, uma noiva também estava em seus planos. Quanto mais poderosa fosse a bruxa com quem se casasse, mais poderes ele arrecadaria. Minha mãe queria ser a escolhida, mas.."

            "Moira era mais poderosa"

            "Sim. Quando minha mãe descobriu, ela ficou furiosa, mas nada podia ser feito. Quando Você-Sabe-Quem tem um plano de ação, não existe nada nem ninguém que possa impedi-lo. Quando tudo estava preparado, Moira surpreendeu a todos quebrando o encanto"

            "Mas como ela fez isso? Você mesmo disse que esse tipo de encanto é indestrutível"

              "Não sei como ela fez. A única maneira que conheço de se quebrar um encanto como aquele é se a vítima já estiver apaixonada por alguém quando ele for lançado, e não acho que foi isso que aconteceu"

            "Por que não?"

            "Porque se foi isso que aconteceu, Moira quebrou o encanto apenas por estar apaixonada por outra pessoa. Uma leve atração não faria o truque. Tem que ser amor verdadeiro, profundo e incondicional, e eu não acho que foi assim que aconteceu. Ela não seria capaz de esconder tal sentimento"

            Harry refletiu sobre as palavras de Megan. Moira não podia se apaixonar e foi isso que a salvou...salvou a todos. Ele pensava diferente de Megan. Harry lembrava dos olhos de Moira; tanta expressão e ao mesmo tempo, você não consegui ver através deles se ela não quisesse. Amar alguém desta forma e esconder...deve ter sido horrível.

            "Depois disso, você conhece a história"

            "Porque ela fugiu?"

            "Ela não teve escolha. Comensais da Morte ainda estavam vagando, sedentos por vingança"

            "Você disse que ela ajudou a derrotar Voldemort...como?"

            Megan se arrepiou ao ouvir o nome.

            "Foi uma guerra, Harry. Você o derrotou, mas Moira acabou com seus planos antes disso. Afinal, ela o conhecia bem"

            Harry sabia que tinha algo mais nesta história, mas não perguntou mais.

            "Agora, ela voltou para ajudar a derrota-lo novamente. Minha mãe já sabe e não está muito feliz" Megan disse ao se levantar.

            "Como você sabe disto tudo? Não era nascida quando aconteceu"

            "Minha mãe e meu tio me contaram algumas coisas e eu pesquisei o resto"

            Harry devia saber. Os Malfoy deviam saber sobre tudo que aconteceu já que seus interesses envolvem resgatar o poder de Voldemort. Ele só esperava que Megan não seguisse os passos de sua família. Claramente ela tinha problemas com Draco e foi parar na Grifinória, o que significava algo sobre sua personalidade. Harry tinha que se lembrar de perguntar sobre isto depois.

            "Megan, por que..."

            "Que eu resolvi te contar? Você foi o único que não me tratou como uma Malfoy" Megan disse. O peso do nome de sua família aparecendo claramente em seu rosto. 

            A jovem se retirou para o jantar, nunca deixando o livro em suas mãos.

            "Finalmente acabou" disse Lupin ao abrir a porta que conectava as duas salas de aula de Defesa. "Pronta para a reunião?"

            Moira olhou para ele sem levantar a cabeça.

            "Me fale sobre Maeve. O que ela tem feito depois que saí" ela perguntou, juntando papéis.

            "Ela se casou com um bruxo...não lembro do seu nome, pouco tempo depois de você...viajar. Ele faleceu antes de Megan nascer"

            "Ela o matou?" Moira perguntou casualmente.

            "O QUE?! Não...claro que não. Ele morreu de causas naturais" Lupin respondeu surpreso pela pergunta de Moira "O que te fez pensar isso?"

            "Por favor, Remo. Maeve é capaz de fazer misérias para conseguir o que quer. Estou surpresa que ela não se casou com Snape. Depois de Tom...Voldemort, pensei que ele seria seu próximo alvo"

            "Você não entendeu, não é?" Moira olhou para ele "Primeiro ela queria ser a escolhida de Voldemort e te odeia por você ter...tomado seu lugar" a postura de Moira enrijeceu "mas Snape...ele foi só uma maneira de te dar o troco"

            "Vamos esclarecer algumas coisas. Eu sei que você pensa que Snape e eu tivemos algo no passado, mas não tivemos. Por favor, não faça joguinhos para que eu fale sobre nós. Não existe _nós_. Fui clara?" 

            Lupin concordou. Ele sabia que as brigas que Snape tinha com Sirius eram causadas por ciúme de Moira. Ele também sabia que ela gostava do Mestre de Poções, mas não tinha certeza de quanto. Depois deste discurso defensivo de Moira, Lupin tinha certeza de que estava certo sobre suas afeições. Mas agora não era a hora para questiona-la. Lupin sabia que se ela precisasse conversar, ela iria procura-lo, como já fez antes.

            "Maeve é apenas outra bruxa oportunista que quer fazer o possível para tornar nossas vidas um inferno. Eu espero que sua filha não siga seu exemplo" Moira disse enquanto juntava mais papéis.

            "Megan parece uma boa garota, não acha?"

            "Uma alma velha e um corpo jovem. Quando se é filha única com as habilidades que tem, tem que crescer rápido"

            Lupin pensou sobre suas palavras. Moira falava de Megan ou de si?

            "Ela parece muito interessada em você"

            "Provavelmente pelo que Maeve disse a ela. Eu posso até imaginar as mentiras que ela inventou sobre mim"

            Moira entregou a Lupin metade das pastas, livros e documentos que carregava.

            "Vamos?" Moira chamou e os dois se dirigiram a sala de Dumbledore.

            Não demorou para que os dois professores chegassem na gárgula. Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagal, Sinistra e Hagrid já estavam na sala. Hagrid abriu um largo sorriso ao avistar Moira. Ela retribuiu discretamente, mas com os olhos brilhando, mostrando sua felicidade de reencontra-lo. Os dois deixaram a papelada em cima da longa mesa. Os professores conversavam entre si em voz baixa. Moira foi até  Fawkes. Seus longos e finos dedos acariciavam as penas da fênix, o que fazia a ave fechar seus olhos. Snape a observava do outro lado da sala. Mesmo de longe, ele conseguia sentir o cheiro de Moira. Um aroma fresco e delicado que só pertencia a ela. Após Fawkes cair no sono, Moira se virou para a janela, abrindo-a alguns centímetros e deixando a fresca brisa noturna entrar. Fechando os olhos, Moira deixou a brisa beijar seu rosto. Snape observava cada movimento da bruxa. Ele os tinha memorizado por completo: a maneira que ela molhava os lábios com a língua após cada gole de chá, o jeito que seus olhos ficavam menores quando ela sorria, como ela acariciava seus lábios com seu polegar enquanto estava perdida em pensamentos, a maneira como andava, sempre de cabeça erguida, sem medo. Mas Snape conhecia seus medos. Tinha sido seu trabalho conhece-los...muito bem.

            Moira se virou e seus olhos imediatamente acharam os olhos de Snape, quase encobertos pelos longos fios negros. As pálpebras de Moira se abaixaram levemente em uma piscada demorada e seus olhos caíram sobre a figura de Lupin, que conversava com Dumbledore. Uma vontade quase incontrolável de socar o nariz de Lupin cresceu no peito de Snape. Ele sabia o que isso significava e se odiava por sentir: ciúme. 

            "Entre Harry" chamou Dumbledore, trazendo Moira e Snape e volta a realidade.

            Moira se virou e achou Harry em pé ao lado da porta. Exatamente como Tiago. O rapaz entrou silenciosamente na sala e sentou-se perto de Lupin, que sorriu para ele.

            "Vamos começar?" pediu Dumbledore ao sentar-se na cabeceira da longa mesa. 

            Harry e todos os outros professores, com a exceção de Moira, se sentaram à mesa. A jovem bruxa continuou onde estava enquanto os outros examinavam os papéis que ela trouxera. Harry a olhou de rabo de olho e viu que ela o estava observando. Sua figura quase toda no escuro, mas seus olhos brilhavam o suficiente para o deixar nervoso.

            "Estes são relatórios detalhados de todos os seguidores de Voldemort. Estão separados por data e locação" disse a sedutora voz de Moira do escuro.

            "Três dias estão faltando no verão de quatro anos atrás" disse Snape em um tom de reprovação.

            Harry ouviu os passos de Moira chegarem mais perto.

            "Verdade. Durante estes dias eu fui...detida por outros problemas. Mas aqui" Moira jogou um envelope para Snape "estão os acontecimentos destes dias. Uma aurora chamada Justine Lorcan fez o trabalho para mim".

            "Como a convenceu? Ela tem o caráter muito difícil" disse Sinistra.

            "Algum tempo antes, ela estava recebendo notícias de que energias negras estariam sendo emitidas de uma fazenda na Escócia. Ao chegar lá, ela me encontrou. Depois de explicar tudo que tinha acontecido, ela me devia um favor" Moira disse, se sentando na frente de Harry.

            "E o que tinha acontecido?" perguntou ele.

            Moira o olhou diretamente nos olhos. Ela sabia que o menino tinha suas próprias opiniões sobre ela e que provavelmente já tinha ouvido os boatos verdadeiros.

            "Eu estava tomando conta de sua irmã. Ela tinha sido amaldiçoada e só um específico feitiço, de magia das trevas, a curaria. Depois de tudo feito, não tivemos mais problemas" 

            A atenção foi virada para os papéis. Havia mapas, documentos, fotos e todo tipo de material. Moira tinha os espionado por quinze anos. Harry sabia que Moira sabia aparatar e não ficou surpreso quando viu que os lugares de tudo estavam documentados menos o local onde ela estava.

            "Acha que ele já tem um plano?" perguntou Sinistra. Moira confirmou a afirmação.

            "Eu o conheço bem" Moira disse em voz baixa. 

            A sala ficou em silêncio.

            "E provavelmente o Sr. Potter aqui já tem tido dores desconfortáveis em sua cicatriz, não tem?" Moira perguntou para Harry.

            Harry confirmou e contou a todos os sonhos que tem tido durante as férias. Moira não piscava enquanto ouvia o que ele dizia. Seu rosto já alvo, ficou pálido.

            "Alvo...acha que ele vai tentar...vir atrás..." dizia McGonagall com dificuldade de expressar o medo que sentia.

            "Sim, temo que ele virá. Infelizmente Voldemort está mais forte e acho que por razões diferentes, ambos Harry e Moira são seus próximos alvos" disse o diretor. Seus olhos azuis cheios de preocupação.

            Lupin olhou para Harry e Moira. Ele sabia que Dumbledore estava certo, mas ouvi-lo dar voz ao seu maior medo fazia as coisas piorarem. Harry tinha os olhos fixos em Dumbledore. Cheio de coragem, era igual ao seu pai. Harry já tinha enfrentado Voldemort antes e sabia que teria que enfrenta-lo novamente. Moira, por sua vez, era impossível de se decodificar. A jovem tinha sofrido tanto nas mão de Voldemort, vivido sozinha desde os seus quinze anos de idade, perdido sua mãe e amigos para ele, mas seus olhos não mostravam um pingo de medo...só frieza. Uma frieza que Lupin nunca tinha visto antee em seus profundos olhos cor de chocolate.

            "Novidades Severo?" perguntou Dumbledore.

            "Ele já sabe que sua filha está de volta e deu instruções para seus seguidores para terem mais cuidado. Ela está sendo vigiada, mas não sei ainda por quem" o bruxo de cabelos longos e negros respondeu.

            "Eles ainda confiam em você?" perguntou Lupin.

            "Incondicionalmente" respondeu Snape, arrogantemente.

            Moira cruzou os braços, não tirando os olhos de Snape. Como ele podia se orgulhar de algo assim?

            "Bom. E como vão as coisas com você, Hagrid?"

            "Gigantes vão cooperar, senhor" Hagrid respondeu com seu sotaque único. Estufou o peito, orgulhoso de estar ajudando Dumbledore. Um coração de ouro batia lá dentro.

            "Sinistra?"

            Dumbledore e os outros olharam para a professora de astrologia e não gostaram da expressão que viram.

            "Eles não estão felizes, senhor. Alguns já estão trabalhando para Você-Sabe-Quem há algum tempo e outros estão com medo demais para escolher lados" ela disse, derrotada "Vampiros se tornaram seus caçadores".

            "Onde eles estão?" perguntou Moira, dúvida em seu rosto.

            "Irlanda"

            Moira levou a ponta de seu polegar para seus lábios, o acariciando enquanto pensava. Snape estava inquieto em seu acento. Moira se dirigiu lentamente para a janela aberta e respirou profundamente o ar que por ela entrava.

            A reunião continuou por mais alguns minutos e após alguns acertos, todos foram liberados.

            "Professor, poderia falar com o senhor em particular?" pediu Harry a Lupin.

            "Claro. Vamos para a minha sala"

            Os dois foram para a sala de Lupin. Sinistra, Hagrid, McGonagall e Dumbledore foram para o Salão Principal para tentar pegar o jantar antes que fosse tarde. Harry viu Moira sussurrar algo no ouvido de Snape e ele a seguir para a sala dos professores.

            Ao andar para a sala de Lupin, o coração de Harry se comprimiu ao ver Cho Chang agora de mãos dadas com Phillip. Os dois estavam conversando e andando para a biblioteca. 

            "O que foi Harry?" perguntou Lupin, sentado em uma poltrona em frente a de Harry.

            Harry o contou sobre tudo que Megan tinha dito. Pediu que ele não contasse nada a ninguém já que a garota o fez jurar silêncio. Não sabia se era o certo a fazer já que Lupin e Moira eram muito próximos, mas ele tinha que contar a alguém e confiava em Lupin. 

            "É verdade, Harry. Tudo, e estou contente que Megan foi atrás dos fatos ao invés de achar que tudo que sua mãe a contou fosse verdade" disse Lupin.

            Agora que Harry tinha tocado no assunto, Lupin começou a pensar como Moira teria quebrado o feitiço. Ela nunca demonstrou sinais de que estava apaixonada, nunca, nem mesmo quando estava sobre o feitiço.

            "Acha que ela poderá ajudar Sirius amanhã?" perguntou Harry.

            "Tenho certeza que sim. Harry, Moira pode ter feito coisas erradas, escolhas erradas, mas ela tem um bom coração. Acredite em mim, ela quer que Sirius volta tanto quanto nós"

            "Obrigado professor" Harry disse em uma voz tristonha.

            "Tem mais alguma coisa te incomodando, Harry?"

            Ele deveria contar a Lupin sobre Cho? Porque não?

            "Bem...tem essa menina...mas ela está com outro garoto" Harry disse. Suas bochechas ficaram coradas. Ele nunca tinha conversado sobre sua vida afetiva com ninguém antes.

            "Ahhh...difícil, não é?" 

            Harry balançou a cabeça.

            "Não se preocupe, Harry. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, alguém vai chamar sua atenção"

            "Acha mesmo? Porque eu não quero mais me sentir assim. É como não conseguisse respirar perto dela" Harry soltou.

            "Eu sei exatamente como se sente. Quando tinha a sua idade, não...um pouco mais jovem, eu me apaixonei pela primeira vez"

            Harry olhou para o professor. Era fácil de imagina-lo apaixonado.

            "Como foi?"

            "Difícil. Ela era uma menina incrível. Linda, inteligente, esperta. Tinha a melhor gargalhada. Sabe aquela que vem do fundo? E seu sorriso...me aquecia a alma" Lupin explicou. Seus olhos brilhavam e um sorriso tomou conta de seus lábios.

            "O que aconteceu?"

            "Não era para ser. Não funcionou entre nós. Um tempo depois, eu conheci outra garota, me apaixonei novamente, e ela foi insana o suficiente para retornar a afeição. Estamos juntos até hoje." Ele disse com um sorriso em seu rosto "Você vai encontrar outra pessoa, Harry, mas tenha certeza de uma coisa: você nunca vai esquecer do seu primeiro amor. Essa menina sempre terá um lugar especial em seu coração"

            Harry sorriu. Era verdade. Cho era muito legal, e mesmo se não desse certo entre eles, ele sempre lembraria dela.

            "O que aconteceu depois?" 

            "Ah, nós ficamos muito amigos" Lupin respondeu.

            "Vocês ainda se falam?"

            "Claro! Ela dá aulas na sala do lado."

            Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram tanto que quase passaram de seus óculos.

            " Seu primeiro amor foi a professora Dumbledore?"

            "Shhh.... ela não sabe disso. Na verdade, você é a primeira pessoa para quem contei. Nem Sirius sabe" Lupin disse sorrindo "Harry, sabe como Hermione é importante para você e como você mataria se alguém a machucasse?"

            Harry sabia. Afinal, ele teria detenção na sexta-feira por causa disso.

            "É o que eu sinto por Moira. Agora, você precisa me prometer que não vai contar a ninguém o que te disse. A última coisa que quero é mais boatos e Snape atrás de mim"

            "Professor Snape?"

            "É uma longa história" Lupin disse se levantando "Vá jantar, Harry. Amanhã vai ser um dia cheio e você vai precisar de suas forças" 

            Harry se despediu e saiu da sala. Se sentindo melhor e sorrindo internamente pelo que Lupin tinha dito para ele. 

            Remo Lupin foi tomar banho e dormir. Seu coração ficava leva quando pensava em Abby, em reencontra-la. Ele rezou para que Sirius fosse libertado amanhã. Lupin não queria pensar no que Moira fará se isso não acontecer.

"Qual o problema?" perguntou Snape ao entrar na sala dos professores, tendo certeza de que estava vazia.

            "Por que não me contou sobre o julgamento?" Moira perguntou após fechar a porta atrás dela.

            "Pensei que tivesse recebido uma carta também" ele mentiu.

            "Mentiroso, você sabia que eu não tinha recebido carta alguma" ela disse se aproximando dele "Eu prometo para você, Snape, se fizer alguma coisa que prejudique Sirius, vou fazer com que se arrependa" Moira disse, sua voz baixa, ameaçadora. Seus olhos cheios de veneno. Snape podia ver agora a mudança nela.

            "Está me ameaçando, Craine?" Snape disse em um tom de escárnio.

            "Não, só estou avisando que não vou tolerar seus problemas com ele fiquem no caminho de sua volta"

            "O que vai fazer? Me amaldiçoar? Você não faria isso" ele disse, seu rosto com centímetros de distancia do dela.

            "Não me provoque" Moira sibilou. 

            Ele sabia que ela não estava blefando e que as mudanças que estavam acontecendo com ela não tinham nada a ver com isso. Ela estava simplesmente com raiva dele e ela ficava mais atraente ainda quando estava zangada.            

            Moira e Snape estavam tão próximos que um podia sentir o calor do corpo do outro, fazendo Snape pensar em coisas que ele nunca poderia realizar. 

            "Não vou provocar você" Snape disse em sua voz aveludada, e se retirou da sala.

            Moira se apoiou no encosto de uma poltrona. Respirando profundamente, ela se recompôs. Ela não sentia mais nada por ele. Não dava mais atenção a maneira que sua voz forte e sedutora chamava seu nome; não ligava mais para o jeito que seu cabelo escondia seu rosto, deixando apenas aqueles olhos negros como a noite olhando para ela; nem notava mais como seus lábios ficavam mais finos quando estava zangado. Moira não se importava com mais nada disso, então porque seu coração batia tão rápido?

            Moira saiu da sala dos professores e foi direto para seu quarto. Sua mente cheia, apetite perdido e coração a mil, Moira conjurou chá e o bebeu lentamente. Após um banho, Moira se deitou, relembrando os eventos de quinze anos atrás, em busca de tudo que poderia ajudar Sirius. 

"Oi Harry! Aqui!" gritou Rony ao lado de Hermione, saindo do Salão Principal.

            "Por onde tem andado? Nós fizemos pesquisa e jantamos. Toma" Hermione entregou a Harry um prato cheio de uvas sem caroços "Para vocÊ não ir dormir de estomago vazio"

            Harry pensou no que Lupin tinha dito e sorriu.

            "Pesquisaram o que?" Harry perguntou ao andarem para o salão comunal.

            "Bom, nós tentamos achar algum livro que falasse sobre Moira, mas todos que mencionavam seu nome já foram pegos por alguém e Madame Pince não quis dizer quem" Hermione explicou "Eu tenho um palpite, mas preciso de alguma coisa escrita a mão por ela"

            "Porque?"

            "Você vai ver" Hermione disse triunfante.

            De repente Harry sentiu. Uma dor aguda em sua cicatriz. Estava queimando. Harry viu a luz verde...sentiu lágrimas...gritos

HARRY!!! NÃO!!!!! 

            Harry tentava se segurar em alguma coisa, mas não conseguia enxergar, a dor era muito intensa. Outra vez a luz verde. Dor... Lágrimas em sua pele... Perda... Medo. 

            As uvas rolaram no chão. Hermione gritou. Harry sentiu contra o seu rosto o chão duro e frio do salão comunal. Escuridão.

            No quarto ao lado, Moira Dumbledore caiu inconsciente no chão.


End file.
